Fateful Legacies
by morgana07
Summary: AU story with original characters mixed in./ The Legacy must face several hard choices as a horror from the past returns to threaten the present. /Rated M for language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

FATEFUL LEGACIES 

PROLOUGE

An organization known only by their initiates by their true name, the Legacy has been around in the shadows for centuries fighting the darkness of the world in all the ways it may arrive, be it demons, warlocks, or the other enemies who would destroy mankind.

Prophecies foretell of things to come, things of good and bad. In this case, these prophecies could bring forth a very evil the Legacy fights or it could very well destroy them from the inside of their very secretive order as well as the bearer of this incredible power, as the Prophecies of Light and Shadow come to be and more than one member of the Legacy is forced to return 'home'.

CHAPTER ONE

"Someone again remind me why these things happen to us?" a disgruntled young man muttered as he paced the small aisle of St. Patrick's Church in downtown San Francisco.

"We work with mystics, vampires, witches, etc. Why do you think, Kelly?" another man returned dryly.

Both young men were in their early to mid 20's and wore around the same type of clothes but that is where the similarities end.

Kelly Robinson's long blond hair, deep brown eyes and hot temper was a total opposite of his best friend as Pat Anderson wore his lighter blond hair cut short and his blue eyes shined with a temperament usually held in check to control his more rash teammates.

Both young men worked as a subsidiary of Harrison Enterprises, an internationally known corporation, but they were also the top 2 in the Queens Court Raiders, a world class mercenary unit.

Right then, both young warriors looked worn out as they had been on the go constantly for more than a week. The trouble was they were running from something they couldn't see or shoot.

The reason they were at St. Patrick's at 2:48 in the morning was the pale, shaking young woman with them.

"I still think we should go to the cops." Kelly said for the 40th time that night since his nightmare started.

Morgan Harrison, at 25 years of age, had seen and done more than most girls her age would ever dream of. She owned one of the world's most successful companies, she was a part time government agent with Presidential and UN clearances but it was what else she could do that was causing the trouble now.

Born with powers, gifted or cursed with powers that could be considered good or bad, she was usually in control. Recent attacks had lessened that control and now it was obvious she and her friends were in serious trouble.

"And tell them what?" she countered tiredly, her British accent straining so it was heavier than normal. "That some demon lord or warlock or something is trying to kill me? That some monster from my past has returned to sacrifice me in order to gain control of my power? You think they'd buy that, Kel?"

"Hell, I don't buy it and I know it's true." Kelly muttered, whirling as a step sounded and he barely stopped from pulling the gun. "Father Ortiz, you had better learn to make some noise cause if you keep coming up on me like that…" he left the rest unsaid as the older Hispanic priest just waved his hands.

Father Manuel Ortiz had gotten used to strange things coming to his doorstep yet he knew this night was far different when the top 2 Queens Court Raiders arrived with their employer asking for a visiting friend of theirs.

"Kelly, I've never seen you so jumpy." He knew things were serious even as a shadow fell behind him. "Ah, Father Callahan…"

The young priest who was visiting St. Patrick's had been surprised when he'd been woken up with the news of the 'Raiders arrival but then he guessed he shouldn't have been since he'd been sensing something was wrong for weeks.

Philip Callahan at 30, had been a priest for several years yet not a practicing one since up until recently he had spent his time devoted to the Luna Foundation, a cover for the Legacy's San Francisco house.

The sandy haired Ireland native had taken his leave of the Legacy when his doubts become too great. His return to the Bay area had been sudden but he couldn't explain his urge to return until now.

"Morgan." His whisper stopped his current thoughts as he looked at the beautiful, yet fragile looking young woman and remembered another time, another life when things had seemed much easier for them all.

It had been close to 20 years since he had seen her. Twenty years since they both and Nick had been kids growing up in that big house on the island just outside of the city.

In truth, Philip remembered a little girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes that had followed him and Nick all over the place. He remembered her as the crown princess of the Legacy as she was Derek Rayne's goddaughter, his ward and heir.

'If only things would have stayed so simple' the young priest thought to himself as he continued to watch the girl from the shadows of the church.

20 Years ago this month that things went horribly wrong for them all as Morgan's powers and birthright were called into question by other houses and an ultimate act of betrayal caused a trusting naïve 5 year old to run away from her home, her friends and her family.

"I know this is probably a shock Father Callahan but you were the only one she would let me call on." Kelly Robinson turned to face him as Philip came closer. "Our usual source of mystical advice is obviously ignoring me."

The boys from H.E. and often members of the Queens Court Raiders Philip had been in contact with due to his work in the church since one could hardly walk in Belfast without running into one of those boys yet for some reason he couldn't define it bothered Philip to see how closely the mercenary leader was staying to his employer.

"Not really as much of one as you might think Kelly." Philip remembered the young man from before as well but what really bothered him were Morgan's silence and her utter lack of color. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning though?"

While his voice still carried the mild Irish brogue of his birth, he knew she should still recognize it.

Finally Morgan raised her eyes to look over at him, dull pain and fear easily seen as she slowly removed the black fingerless glove she wore on her right hand. "Mostly, this."

Philip had tensed when he seen the glove because he knew what he had once seen in her palm and he was now silently praying that he wouldn't see it again as he slowly neared the pew she was sitting in and reached for her hand.

As the glove came off and she turned the hand, palm up, the young priest hissed out a breath mixed with prayer.

Deeply embedded, as if recently burned, was the brand of the Legacy like it had been 20 years prior when she'd been a child and nearly murdered by more radical members.

Philip looked at the brand then at her eyes, reading in them all he needed to know before gently folding her hand in his and looking back at Father Ortiz and making his final choice.

"Call Derek. Tell him…tell him Martin's back and the Legacy has trouble."

CHAPTER TWO

"Don't like this idea." Kelly muttered, hating this driveway more than he did the ferry ride over from the city. "Couldn't they come to us?"

"It's safer for her at the house Kelly and you know that." Philip Callahan understood the young mercs tensions since he knew none of the boys had ever liked coming to Derek Rayne's house. "Besides, when did you ever miss a chance to pick on Nick?"

Kelly Robinson bit his cheek, remembering he had a priest in the van and restrained from commenting. "I stopped picking on guys who are former Navy SEALs, Philip."

Kelly drove the company van up the winding drive with several of his team behind on their motorcycles until the large castle like mansion came into view and he slowed.

"Damn, I always thought this place would look at home with a moat." He muttered, pulling the van under the roofed driveway next to the massive front door. "Dragons too."

"Nick tried to dig one once but Derek wasn't thrilled with the idea."

It was the most Morgan had said since leaving St. Patrick's and beginning the 90-minute trip to Angel Island where the local Legacy House was.

The girl was tired and tense. Aside from recent events she really didn't want to come back here but Philip and Kelly had agreed and she had rarely disagreed with Philip as a child.

"Did Father O say what Derek said about this?" Kelly wanted to know what kind of welcome they should expect. "He obviously agreed or we wouldn't be…"

He stopped as the young priest opened the van's side door, stepping out into the crisp night air and looking back at him. "All Derek said was to come. Kelly relax."

"Philip, she left under bad circumstances and I don't want her hurt worse." Kelly returned shortly, coming around the van just as the front door opened. "Oh joy. I was hoping you'd be off somewhere."

The young man who stepped out threw the merc a dry grin before his attention was drawn to the van and Philip.

Nick Boyle was 38 years old with short wavy brown hair and clear green eyes. A former Navy SEAL he had crossed paths with the 'Raiders on more than one occasion but this time his gaze locked with his former teammates and he read the silent concern.

"What, and miss the chance to bug you and your wonder boys Kelly?" Nick smiled over his shoulder. "Never. Now, Derek said we were getting guests he never said…oh hell."

The smile on his face froze and Philip shot him a look of warning before his senses kicked back in and years of training took over as he looked down at big blue eyes he recalled so vividly.

"Hello, baby girl." He murmured softly, leaning in the van and shooting the mercs a look. "I thought you'd get better taste as you grew up."

Kelly growled under his breath but again held his temper as Morgan allowed Philip to help her out of the van and she looked at him. "Funny, that's what he said about you after that job in Madrid."

Nick's smile was genuine but he still caught the way his former friend was acting and read the signs. "How bad?" he asked, simply meaning he knew she was hurt.

"Typical." She answered quietly, fingers closing but he caught her hand and looked at the mark. "Nick?"

"Derek's in his study." Nick forced his voice to stay even despite the anger he felt. "When did it come back?"

The girl shrugged as Nick led the way inside the beautifully decorated house with antiques displayed as this was the private home of Dr. Derek Rayne and he and his family had been collectors for generations.

Philip kept his hold light as to not seem to be obviously supporting her but Morgan wasn't paying attention to that. Her attention was drawn to the house and obviously her memories.

"It's…the same." She whispered, staring up the well polished twisting stairs that had always been a real treat to slide down and not get caught.

"Ahh, Derek never changes anything." Nick returned, not feeling the need to rush the girl since he knew this had to be hard on her. "Well, except for that small hole you made."

Morgan's blue eyes looked up then narrowed. "Huh-uh. You made that hole in the south wall. You and Philip." She returned, touching the railing and freezing suddenly.

"Morgan?" Philip and Nick were both beside her as the girl went from tense to outright-terrified right before her eyes rolled back and she fell limp.

"Yeah, great start." Kelly sighed as Nick yelled for Derek Rayne and Philip gently cradled the girl in his arms. 'Devan, wherever you are you are a dead mystic.' He thought sourly.

CHAPTER THREE

"You are not being straight, kid!" Nick was within an inch of losing his temper as he stood nose to nose with Kelly Robinson. "She is way too pale and weak for this to have just started, now what the hell is going on?!"

"Back off Boyle or I am not above shooting you." Kelly returned lowly, not backing down and hating to be threatened.

Morgan winced as the voices returned with her conscious thought and her head ached with the yelling yet she was surprised not to feel the usual absolute terror she normally did when waking up recently.

"That's enough. Nick let Kelly go and Kelly? Stop instigating a fight with Nick."

This voice made her tense for a new reason. She knew it well and thought after 20 years she would never hear it again.

Derek Rayne was head of the Luna Foundation, a charity group, and had been head of the Legacy House since his father's death several decades earlier when he'd been a mere teenager.

In his mid-to-late 40's, Derek still had an accent the mercs couldn't place but Morgan had always loved to hear when she'd been small. Now, his voice brought back all her memories of those last few months in this house.

"Easy." Philip's voice soothed as his hand brushed her hair. "Nick and Kelly are being typical."

Philip's voice got the attention of the others in the room. "Really? I didn't think seeing Nick almost throw this kid out the window was typical." Alexandria 'Alex' Morrow commented.

A beautiful young black woman raised by her grandmother, Alex was one of 2 new Legacy members that Morgan didn't know.

Hearing her merc leader begin snarling, Morgan raised one finger to stop him as her eyes fought to open despite the pain in her head. "Kel."

"Fine, but I better get a raise for this." Kelly stepped back and waved Derek off. "I'm fine. Tense. No sleep for weeks does that to me."

As Morgan opened her eyes she saw that she was laying in the living room, on the couch with Philip beside her and a lovely blond woman hovering over her.

"Her pulse is coming back." Dr. Rachel Corrigan spoke with relief, looking at Derek with concern. "What worries me is her hand. It looks so bad yet it somehow must not bother her."

Morgan, on instinct, pulled her hand back closer to her as Derek turned to face the couch but still didn't look directly at her.

"The brand is actually a mental response to what is going on." Derek sighed at Rachel's look. "The mark comes back whenever the Legacy is involved too closely with her."

Philip must have caught something because he looked up just as Nick finally turned from Kelly.

"She got it 20 years ago this month." The former Navy SEAL leveled a look at his mentor. "Right Derek?"

"Why would the mark of the Legacy burn itself into this girl's hand?" Rachel wanted to know, not seeing the look pass between Philip and Nick or the look of warning the young priest sent his friend.

Nick's smile was cool but ironic as he leaned on the back of the couch. "Because the Legacy put it there."

There was no mistaking the look Derek Rayne had then, a mixture of discomfort, displeasure and worry.

"Stop it." Morgan suddenly sat up, willing her head to stop spinning as she batted Philip and Nick off in order to stand uneasily. "Kel did what I asked him to by calling Philip but…it was a mistake. My mistake."

The girl knew things would get worse because her return was going to bring back the bad times to Nick and it was something he was obviously still sore over.

"Just forget this, forget me and all of this." She was determined to get out before she passed out or things caught up with them. "Kelly, buzz the boys we're going back to the city and…"

As Robinson swore under his breath and tried to talk his benefactress out of this idea Derek Rayne had slowly moved to look out one of the massive long windows in the living room.

"Running away again?" he asked casually, seeing all movement stop from the reflection in the glass.

The question made Morgan freeze just at the door, her right hand clenching and her breath stopping. "W…what?"

The older man stayed still, he could easily see the reflections and saw how much whiter the girl had gone. He also had seen Nick's expression change and Philip mutter under his breath while Alex and Rachel had no clue.

"Do you plan on running again and giving Martin what he wants, Morgan?" Derek repeated, finally turning to look fully at the girl and seeing so much he forced himself to focus on this moment. "That is why you're running isn't it? The same reason you ran away 20 years ago?"

Morgan blinked, blindsided by the question and by the memories. "No...It's...I'm not…" she closed her eyes and took another step toward the door. "Think what you will Derek. I'm a coward, fine. That's certainly better than what I was called before."

"Morgan, wait a sec." Kelly called, giving the older man a look before hurrying after his friend.

"That wasn't fair." Philip was angry and it showed in his voice and his eyes. "She came back here for help and you turn her away? You know the reasons she left Derek."

"They don't matter to him now just like they didn't then." Nick's tone was low and dangerous as he glared at his friend and boss. "His pals made Morgan out to be a demon child and when the choice came he forgot that she was his heir and let her be thrown to the wolves.

"Well, I couldn't protect her then though God knows Philip and I tried but I sure as hell can now." Nick snapped, following Kelly with Philip close behind.

Alex wasn't sure what to do since this was a side of Derek she had never seen before but soon chose to follow Nick and see what was going on which left Rachel alone with Derek.

"Alright, just what was that about?" she demanded, sitting down in a chair to level a look he knew meant she wasn't going to give up until he answered her. "I saw you when Nick yelled after she passed out. You looked between concerned and shocked. Now you turn this ice-cold act on and she runs. What the hell is going on Derek?"

Derek slowly moved back to the window to stare out at the night, his mind going back too many years and he wondered how much of this he could have prevented by acting that one night.

"O-Kay, want to at least tell me how it is you know the President of Harrison Enterprises?" Rachel tried again, getting disgusted by the silence. "I can go ask Nick."

"Nick isn't exactly unbiased on the matter." Derek smiled thinly, turning to face the woman. "As you saw, he and Philip are quite protective."

"Why?" Rachel asked again, seeing Derek's eyes soften as he finally sat down and handed her a small snapshot he had in his pocket. As she glanced at it, Rachel had to look back to be sure she was seeing right. "IS this…?"

"Philip and Nick both grew up here, Rachel and they treated Morgan like a little sister." Derek leaned back on the sofa, as Nick's voice was obvious that he and Kelly were fighting again. "She's…she was my goddaughter, my ward and would have been my heir."

Rachel caught the past tense terms. "Were and was?"

"Morgan was born a conflict in the Legacy's eyes. To some she is a demon child sent to destroy the world while other's viewed her birth as Earth's salvation." Derek shook his head in disgust. "She was a little girl with powers who wanted to follow Nick and especially Philip all over the place. She was happy here, the boys were happiest with her here and I…"

Again Derek closed his emotions off to focus on the story he was telling but this got hard as he recalled the final days. "Martin Duvall and several other members of other houses were a constant battle; they wanted Morgan condemned as evil and banished from the Legacy. More to the point, they wanted her dead and them…nearly got they wish.

"One night Morgan wasn't in her room. Sloan and I found them in the basement in a chamber I didn't know existed. They were going to kill her and claim her powers. It was Martin who burned the brand into her tiny palm." Derek's eyes were grim as he looked at Rachel, pain clear. "This tiny little girl, tied to this alter in my house with a brand burned into her palm was drugged so much that she was aware but unable to move."

"My Lord." Rachel whispered, understanding some of what Nick had said but not all of it. "Why did she run? Why did you turn her away?"

"'Turn her away'?" Derek repeated, laughing dryly. "Sloan and I managed to save her, drove Martin's people from the Legacy but I still couldn't protect her."

Before Rachel could ask what he was talking about, all hell broke loose in the front of the house.

"Derek! Rachel!" Alex screamed for them right before the whole house shook with an explosion.

"This is not a good idea." Kelly finally caught up to the girl in the foyer of the house. "Morgan!"

Morgan Harrison was shaking; she could feel the pain and danger and wanted out of this house. "No, I knew this was a bad plan. I knew he wouldn't listen or care. I want to leave Kelly before things get worse and they get involved."

"You can't run from this again, Morgan." Nick Boyle easily stepped into her path, feeling her stiffen at his touch. "No matter what Derek says, I don't know what got into him, you're safe here."

"Can't stay. Hurts too much, Nick." She looked up at him, the pain of the past evident. "Being here, seeing him. I left…" she stopped at the pain in her head and she could hear the noise again in her mind. "No, not here, not now."

Philip had seen her tense and could feel the atmosphere around them getting thicker as Alex came in after them, demanding answers.

"Not now Alex." Nick waved her off as he turned on Kelly. "You want to level with me now?"

"It's up to her, Nick." Kelly replied firmly, ready for the fight when Morgan suddenly screamed as pain and power erupted and she doubled over. "Damn, damn, damn. Here we go again."

3 pairs of eyes all stared at him. "Again?" they chorused?

Morgan had gone down to her knees on the hard wood floor as the pain got worse and she could hear what the others couldn't. "…Hurts." She whispered, fighting the pain and voices in her head as the powers she buried flamed to a bright glow around her and she screamed.

Kelly swore as he pushed his mirrored sunglasses down to shield his eyes from the lights, going toward his friend but got shoved away in her panic.

"She isn't letting anyone help." Nick muttered, not recalling seeing anything like this before while Philip tried a silent prayer the lights got worse and so did the girl's pain. "That isn't helping either!"

Alex could feel the girl's pain and also sensed something else as Derek and Rachel got to the foyer just as the whole house seemed to shake with power. "Derek, this is killing her!"

That was quite clear as Morgan was fighting the pain and an enemy only she could see until Derek suddenly reached into his pocket and tossed what he removed into the center of the light which caused an eruption of another sort.

The lights and power that seemed to be attacking the girl suddenly dimmed with a roar as if someone far off screamed and Morgan reacted to the pain but things had calmed enough that Philip was able to get close enough to grab the girl and hold her, feeling her power radiating and also feeling an unmistakable evil around them.

"You won't win Martin! The 7 circles of light protect her. She is protected by the Legacy and you can not, you will not harm her inside these walls!" Derek's voice spoke to the air but he was firm and clearly knew to whom he was speaking. "I command you to leave this girl in peace and…"

Harsh lights seemed to explode from the nearby fireplace but soon Morgan collapsed against Philip with a cry and then all was still.

"O-Kay, that was not fun." Kelly decided, on the floor beside his friend in a heartbeat. "Morgan?"

Rachel was already looking and cursing soundly. "She's hurt bad. Derek…"

Derek Raynes had closed his eyes; almost praying he'd been wrong about who had been attacking the girl but this attack proved him right and also proved that it was time to fix the things he had made wrong.

"Philip, take Morgan upstairs to her room. Rachel, please go with him. Alex, get Sloan on the phone for me. And Nick? After you're done swearing at me, please drag Kelly upstairs to the briefing room. It's time we get a few answers." Derek spoke quietly as he picked up what he had thrown and looking at it before gently pressing it into Morgan's limp hand.

"It actually started a few months ago. We were in England after a job and she started…with the dreams."

Kelly Robinson spoke low, clearly unhappy but knowing if he expected the Legacy's help then he had to come clean.

"At first, that's what she said they were. Just dreams. Then one night she woke us up screaming and it took Pat and me all night to get her calm but she couldn't really say what the nightmares were about. Slowly though things got worse…she said she could hear things, see shadows when we couldn't. I thought maybe it was her imagination or the stress of her recent injuries but then about 2 weeks ago she woke me up in the middle of the night and asked me to hold her.

"Derek, in all the time I've been with her Morgan has never asked me to do that. 2 days later the first attack came. We were at her New Orleans office and she just screamed. I couldn't see a damn thing but something hurt her and every attack has been worse.

"Last night when she woke us up, all she'd say is she wanted Philip. That's…the first time I saw the brand was back and…I knew then we needed some kind of help."

"It does make sense." The voice of William Sloan spoke from the screen.

The head of the legacy's London house, Sloan was an older man in his fifties with thinning gray hair and a well-cultured accent.

"It's been 20 years since Martin's people tried their last attempt to gain control of the child's power and this solstice is their last try before her powers become untouchable."

Alex had been studying files when she looked up. "There isn't much in the records on her."

"There wouldn't be." Sloan replied carefully, obviously unwilling to reveal too much. "Morgan's life is a very delicate issue for reasons that aren't important now."

Nick Boyle frowned at that. "Anything that can help stop these nutcases is important Sloan."

"Martin and his people are hardly nutcases, Mr. Boyle. They are very dangerous and must be stopped. Though, right now the question is how much damage have they already done to the girl?"

"Rachel and Philip are still up with her." Derek had been silent up until then. His thoughts upstairs.

Sloan made a sound that could have been a grunt. "The solstice is in a matter of days. The important thing is to keep her safe. After midnight of that night, her powers will be untouchable."

"Keeping her here right now is doubtful." Kelly muttered, looking firmly at Derek. "She's scared to death of these attacks and the memories here are worse."

"Derek, this has been brewing for 20 years. You know it and I know it. We can not allow martin's people to gain control of…" Sloan started to say grimly.

Nick stared at the big screen, his eyes growing darker in first surprise then anger. "Her power?! What the hell about Morgan herself?" he demanded angrily. "She was a little girl when those animals tried to kill her, burnt a brand into her hand and YOU did nothing!"

Alex and Kelly watched the growing scene as Derek turned toward the younger man. "You know that isn't true Nick."

"Morgan begged you to keep her safe after that night but when it came to choose, you chose your duty over your 'daughter'!" Nick could still recall that night year's prior as he and Philip listened outside the study's door as the Legacy met and Morgan's life was to be decided. "Sure, you and Sloan stopped Martin from killing her but what you did what worse. They tried to kill her for her power….you killed her soul!"

"Nick." Alex tried to intervene when Rachel stepped through the invisible door to their briefing room.

Rachel Corrigan looked around curiously. "What is going on in here? I could here the yelling from across the house."

"Nothing." Nick muttered, giving Derek a cold look before starting out the door. "You do and say what you want but I'll be damned if I'll see them touch her again!"

"Yep and you think I have a temper." Kelly murmured, leaning against a wall casually. "I didn't want to come here Derek but I was out of options. If you say the Legacy can't or won't help then I'll take her and hope for the best."

Again Derek Rayne was silent, still hearing the accusations in Nick's voice and knowing they were well deserved. "No, Martin must be stopped. Kelly, have your people get settled and Alex can fill you in on the island security."

"If you think you'll need help, I can be on the first flight over." Sloan offered thoughtfully.

"Not yet." Derek replied, shutting the screen down and motioned to Rachel to accompany him while Alex filled Kelly in on security. "How is she?"

"I can't tell how serious the mental injuries are yet but physically I don't see how she's still going." Rachel answered slowly, noticing that her friend had yet to say the girl's name. "She has scars that must be 10 years old; some are fresh like they occurred last week but from the attack downstairs Derek she has welts and burns that will need care."

They walked in silence for a few moments until finally Rachel had to ask. "Derek, from all the yelling Nick's doing and the look in Philip's eyes I can guess that things must be bad, but what the hell did happen?" she demanded.

Derek paused at the top of the stairs to consider the question. "After Sloan and I stopped Martin's people from killing her, several of the other houses demanded her banishment from the Legacy. Morgan was 5 years old at the time. Philip and Nick never forgave me."

"She was a child." Rachel whispered. "Derek why?"

"Morgan ran away that next night and I never tried to find her, thinking it might be safer for her away from here." Derek's voice turned bitter as he started down the steps. "It wasn't until you and Kat came that I learned how very wrong I was."

Before the doctor could ask anymore, Derek walked into his study and shut the door firmly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure this will interesting." Rachel sighed wondering who would kill each other first.

CHAPTERFOUR

"We can't blame him totally Nick." Philip Callahan spoke quietly from where he sat. "Others were involved."

Nick Boyle had been fuming for an hour, stopping only long enough to help Philip quiet their friend as she screamed in the uneasy sleep she was in.

Now he was stalking back and forth by the window. "Yeah but he should have protected her. He was her damned godfather and guardian, Phil."

Philip had been with Morgan Harrison since her collapse downstairs some hours earlier. Even after both Rachel Corrigan and the Queens Court Raiders own medic had said the girl was as fine as she could be he still stayed by the bed, a feeling of wariness in him.

"Nick, we have to give him…" he paused understanding his friend's feelings. "She needs us to be strong but we can't keep throwing this up at Derek."

"Yeah, I know but Philip I still see her that night." Nick muttered, turning from the window. "Seeing her like this is just like she was then."

The young priest couldn't argue with that. He just hoped this had a better ending than that did.

"Rachel says to tell both of you to get some sleep." Alex looked in the door.

"Flip you for staying with her." Nick offered as Alex left but Philip shook his head.

"Go on, I'll stay with her." The priest replied. "Go find Kelly."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You really want me to kill that kid, right?" he laughed as he paused at the door. "If she needs anything, yell."

As his friend left the room, Philip glanced down at the girl as she slept by his side. "Sleep peacefully my friend." He murmured softly.

Not feeling like sleeping Derek Raynes walked the halls of his home slowly as the past returned. A natural physic, he could pick up strong emotions or events and as he walked the things that occurred twenty years prior haunted him.

Recalling the scene downstairs and the fights later with other houses until finally choosing to let go the only daughter he would ever have. Or at least he thought he had chosen to let her go.

'Oath of honor: I promise to leave the Legacy on this day and never to return on the lives and souls of those I love.'

"Damn them." Derek swore softly as he stared at the weathered parchment that Rachel's daughter Katherine found while playing one day and he knew why the child he had so loved had run away.

A strong sense of dread filled him then as he slowly made his way downstairs to the Legacy vaults and to the secret chamber that had started this nightmare.

"Morgan." He murmured, pausing in the door of the chamber and seeing the young woman standing motionless by the stone alter where she had been bound as a child. "You shouldn't be here."

Silence answered the precept of the Legacy as the girl remained still and Derek slowly moved around to her side, finally seeing her eyes were glassy as if in shock but it was her hand that truly alarmed him.

Morgan's hand was lying lightly on the alter but when he lifted it to try to gain her attention he was shocked when blood began flowing from the open brand in her palm.

"Damn!" Derek cursed, grabbing her shoulders to try to shake her from the trance when he caught the feeling coming nearer. "Morgan!" he tried to pick the girl up when an incredible power flung him across the chamber and the heavy door started to seal.

Whether it was the evil presence in the chamber or Derek's shout that caused the girl to begin to shake the spell but as the shadow of evil neared Derek Rayne's prone form Morgan's eyes flashed in power and raised a bleeding hand to ignite a spell of protection.

"Leave him alone." Her eyes still cloudy, she felt the danger in the room. "It's me you want."

The presence seemed to hover as a mist seemed to fill the room and the shadow increased around them as the pain returned with a scream as the door slammed shut on them.

CHAPTER FIVE

Unaware of what was going on downstairs; Nick Boyle had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep.

After leaving Philip, he had gone and located Kelly Robinson to settle some unresolved issues before going to bed. He lay in bed for what seemed like hours until finally drifting off to sleep.

Nick knew he was sleeping yet he couldn't get past the cold feeling that something was terribly wrong.

He twisted as a shadow filled his thoughts and a scream tore through his heart.

"Morgan." Nick sat up, sure something was wrong.

Quickly dressing he headed down the hall to where he left Morgan with Philip yet as he pushed open the door Nick's blood froze.

"Philip! Alex, get Rachel and Kelly!" he yelled out the door, kneeling next to where his friend was laying unconscious on the floor next to the bed, his face ashen and barely breathing. "Phil! C'mon, pal. Don't leave me to deal with Kelly alone."

Even as Nick was fighting to revive his friend, Alex Morrow rushed in with Rachel Corrigan following closely.

"My God, what happened?" Alex asked, looking around. "Where's Morgan?"

"Help Rachel with Philip." Nick rushed out the door and caught Kelly by the arm. "Tell your medic to help them, have the others search the ground but bring your best downstairs."

Kelly Robinson didn't ask questions, issuing orders over his radio and pulling the .357 Desert Eagle Magnum he always carried and hoped having it blessed by their resident mystic was a good idea.

"I knew I shouldn't have left them." Nick was cursing himself as he took the stairs to the basement two at a time and could feel the coldness growing around him. "Kelly?"

"Not in the vault." Kelly carefully shut and locked the door to the Legacy vault and frowned. "Ideas?"

Nick looked around when he started swearing violently. "The chamber!" he shouted, lunging for the door when heat seared the handle as he touched it. "Damn!"

"Devan!" Kelly yelled for his mystic. "Counter this blasted spell!"

Light suddenly appeared around the door as a glittering door opened in a side wall and a young man with long black hair walked through with a mutter.

"Stone and fire, fire and stone, I call on the master of earth and air to quench these flames and the evil within." Devan MacShayne spoke the words of his profession as the coldness left and Nick jerked opened the door to the secret chamber and a burst of mist and evil shot out and the young master warlock swore and raised a hand.

"Morgan?" Nick stepped in the chamber with his own Beretta drawn, feeling the after effect of the mist in the room then stepped around the alter and froze. "Morgan?"

The young woman was sitting on the floor in front of where Derek still laid unconscious, her hand still bleeding and her skin was white while her blue eyes stared out past them.

"Morgan?" Nick called again, kneeling down beside her and softly touching her hair. "Kid?"

"We need to get them upstairs." Devan spoke with an in descript accent as he looked at the scene. "I can teleport upstairs."

Nick had doubts about that and shook his head. "Too much power floating around. Kelly, you and the kid grab Derek. I'll take Morgan." He ordered, gently lifting the girl in his arms and heading back upstairs while the 2 young men got Derek to his feet.

"This isn't good." Devan sighed, as an afterthought he sealed the chamber.

"Nick?" Rachel met them and frowned. "Upstairs."

"Hell with that." Kelly countered, heading for the living room. "Nick can take her upstairs but you had better deal with him down here."

"How's Philip?" Nick asked, heading for the stairs.

Rachel looked back and frowned. "Not good."

Stanley Blackwell, the medic for the Queens Court Raiders, was waiting at the top of the stairs with Alex. "Ms. Morrow, I've done all I can for now. We have to wait to see if whatever hit Father Callahan wears off."

"What's wrong?" Nick demanded, going down the hall to his room where he carefully laid Morgan on the bed.

"Philip's vitals aren't recovering like they should." Alex answered him, obviously worried. "What's going on? Where's Derek?"

Nick cursed this whole mess as Stanley started wiping the blood from his employer's hand.

"Something happened downstairs in the secret chamber, Derek's out cold and things are getting worse." He muttered, sitting on the bedside when Pat Anderson stuck his head in.

"Nick, Sloan's on the phone."

"Why me?" Nick groaned, hating to leave but wanting to get to Sloan before he decided to come to San Francisco.

Morgan Harrison blinked as she woke up in Nick's room, feeling another presence in the room and seeing a soft white glow hovering near the bed.

Unlike the cold feeling that led her to the basement, this presence was warm and safe.

Almost as if hearing a voice in her head, Morgan slowly got out of bed and started downstairs hearing the others from the communication room and Stan muttering in Yiddish about Philip's condition.

"I'll go check on Morgan while you see about translating Dr. Blackwell." Rachel spoke to Alex as they passed the shadowed alcove where the girl was waiting.

Listening to the voice in her head, she entered the living room where Derek was resting and knelt beside the couch.

"Derek?" she shook the feelings off but knew what to be done. "I'll try to fix this" she promised, letting her power build and cued the one power she rarely used.

"Sloan, I agree with Nick. There's no reason for you to come here yet." Kelly was using every ounce of persuasion he had to convince the older man to remain in England.

Sloan eyed both men, knowing how they got along. "If Martin's people were able to do the things they have then you guys are seriously outmatched."

Nick was about to argue that when Rachel ran in. "Nick, she's gone!"

"Kelly, downstairs!" Devan shouted from below.

"Sloan, new plan." Nick decided as he ran from the room. "Get your butt on a plane now!"

Downstairs several mercenaries were outside the living room door where Devan MacShayne was swearing in a long dead language.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, hurrying down the steps with Stanley on her heels.

"Morgan's triggered her healing powers but I don't know if she's strong enough." Devan explained, shaking his head. "Between recent attacks and tonight's events she's too weak."

Rachel stared at this newcomer. "How will this effect Derek?" she asked in concern.

Devan just frowned but Stanley knew the answer. "If the spell works, he should be healed from whatever he experienced downstairs."

"And if it doesn't work?" Alex countered. "And what about Morgan?"

"If the spell doesn't work then both of them are in danger and even if it does, she's still too weak." Stan sighed

"Can't you stop it?" Rachel demanded, wincing as the soft glow of power began expanding.

Neither current mercenary nor mystic answered right away. "No. To halt this now could be dangerous to them both." Devan finally replied.

Nick threw a curse at the mystic as he stepped into the living room as lights surrounded Morgan as she laid her hands on Derek's face to allow the healing power to flow.

"Morgan?" he slowly knelt down, careful not to interrupt the power flow. "Baby girl I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing."

It seemed like hours before the powers died down and the girl seemed to lose strength as she fell back into Nick's arms.

"Easy kiddo." He gently held her close, surprised at the amount of power he could feel from her. "It's over."

Morgan slowly looked up at him, her blue eyes still hazy but clearer. "No. It won't be over until either I'm dead or he is."

The certainty of her words worried Nick but he chose to ignore that as he lifted his friend up to carry her back upstairs.

"Check Derek." He whispered as he passed Rachel in the door on his way upstairs.

Stan was already kneeling beside the leader of the Legacy and muttering. "I hate that power of hers'."

"Is he worse?" Alex demanded instantly, not seeing anything like distress on the man's face.

"No, the spell worked." Devan assured her, grinning. "In fact, he should be coming around right….about….now."

Almost as if on cue, Derek moved slowly with a low groan. "Wha?"

He looked stunned as if waking from a dream. "Where?"

"The living room." Rachel was cautious as Stan helped Derek sit up. "Kelly and Devan brought you in here after whatever happened downstairs."

The mention of downstairs caused Derek to sit up straighter and with alarm. "Where's Morgan?" he demanded anxiously, starting to get up. "What happened down there?"

"Whoa." Kelly shook his head, easily restraining the man. "Take it easy Derek. You had one hell of a shock down there and only the boss's power has you awake this soon."

"The way I see it is Duvall's power coaxed Morgan down there where she is vulnerable because of her weakness but when you arrived, it threw a serious monkey wrench into the scheme." Devan leaned against a wall. "She's susceptible to them right now and I still have to figure out what hit the priest."

Derek slowly took all that in and didn't care for any of it. "What about Philip and where is Morgan?"

"Philip was attacked by someone or something upstairs and still hasn't recovered." Rachel explained slowly. "We're hoping with time, it'll wear off."

"Nick took the boss back up to his room." Kelly added, trying to sound unconcerned. "Just rest now. Dev is going to keep things calm tonight or I'm going to shoot him."

As the young warlock shot his friend a dirty look Derek was on his feet and heading for the stairs.

"Derek, you need to rest." Rachel argued, following him.

"Check on Philip. I'll be in to see him soon." He replied, turning on the bottom step. "I need to see her first."

Alex started to argue when Rachel touched her arm. "Let him go." The blond doctor urged. "He needs to handle this before the past can be handled."

"Kid, I always did say that you were going to be the death of me and Phil but this is ridiculous." Nick was complaining as he sat on the side of his bed next to his friend. "That stunt scared 20 years off my total life."

"I made a mistake in coming here Nick." She spoke softly, the night's events making her more tired than she had been before.

Nick frowned, reaching over to lightly tug her hair like he used to. "Don't be stupid. Of course you should have come here." He smiled in reassurance then turned slightly more serious. "You never should have left."

This had never been broached between them because since Morgan had returned to the house there hadn't been time to talk and the former Navy SEAL knew she was wary of this subject.

Morgan closed her eyes in the hopes Nick would let this drop but felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Nick I had to leave." She whispered, not wanting this discussion.

"Bull. You left because Derek did nothing to stop those nuts from hurting you and he chose duty over responsibility." Nick countered, anger in his tone but seen her recoil at it. "Easy, hon."

"Nick, Derek did his best back then but…it was my choice to leave." Morgan told him, hesitating slightly. "I had to leave Nick. I had to."

Nick frowned, moving closer as she leaned against the headboard to stare at her hands. "Why? You know the Phil and I would have protected you even if Derek wouldn't."

He sensed something was wrong. "Morgan? What else is there?"

The girl bit her lip, not wanting to say anymore but knowing Nick was too stubborn to let this go.

"She left to protect you and Philip, Nick." Derek Raynes spoke from the door.

Nick's head spun toward the door then back to Morgan, his frown growing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Morgan left here in order to save both you and Philip." Derek repeated quietly, his light eyes quietly looking at the young woman. "Isn't that right, Morgan?"

She bit her lower lip, crossing her arms as if warding off some chill. "Please. Let this go." She whispered, refusing to look at either man. "I shouldn't have come back."

'You should not have left and what's Derek mean?" Nick asked again, looking hard at her but sensing her fear. "Baby, I'm not angry with you but I'd like to know if I have someone besides Derek to blame for you running away from us."

Again Morgan hesitated until Derek pulled out the sheet of parchment and her already pale face went white.

"Rachel's daughter found this while she was playing in your old room one day." He explained calmly, unfolding it carefully. "Morgan, why did you sign this? Why didn't you come to me?"

The questions were asked gently but still she hesitated until she went to grab the parchment before Nick could see it. "No!"

"Morgan, what the hell is going on?" Nick demanded, catching the paper from Derek and freezing as he read it over and over.

"I think it's time we talked, don't you?" Derek pulled a chair closer to the bed as Nick began stalking his room and growling. "Nick, she's scared enough without you reacting like this. Go check on Philip while Morgan and I talk." He urged, giving the younger man a look.

Nick really didn't like that plan but saw that Derek wanted a chance to be alone with the girl.

"Yeah, fine but she better still be here when I get back." He replied in warning, leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead. "Be right back, kid."

After Nick left an awkward silence filled the room until finally Derek sighed. "Morgan, I know you're scared but despite everything you are safe here."

"Philip's hurt cause I came back." She finally stated, tears evident in her voice. "I never wanted to come back Derek. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Derek sat still for a couple minutes before rising to sit on the edge of the bed. "You didn't hurt Philip, Morgan." He reassured her, gently taking her unbandaged hand. "Why didn't you come to me before signing that thing?"

Morgan waited before slowly meeting his eyes, tears shining. "I knew what the other houses said about me and I knew how much trouble I was. I knew that eventually you'd have to choose between the Legacy and me. This has been your life and has been for generations. I couldn't let you be given that choice."

"Then they threatened the boys." Derek guessed, keeping to himself the emotions he felt.

"Said that Philip and Nick could be hurt if…if I stayed or if I ever returned." She murmured, and then her voice dropped lower. "You too."

Derek remained silent for a long time, waiting until he was calmer. "You should have come to me about this."

"They would have hurt you." She argued, the tears coming more freely as she faced her past. "I had to leave but…I am sorry that Phil and Nick blamed you. It wasn't your fault."

"No?" Derek smile was dry, carefully wiping her cheek free of tears. "I should have tried to find you but I thought it was safer that you had left. I thought that you would be safer away from the Legacy.

"Morgan, Sloan and I were more than ready to defend you from any of the others. You were a child, my ward, and had no idea what was happening to you. You never should have been given the choices you were." He declared, adding gently. "I loved you and wouldn't have allowed anyone to harm you or the boys."

Morgan looked at him silently for a few seconds, sleep coming fast. "And now?" was the question she dreaded. "After twenty years, learning all of this and having new members come into the Legacy, how do you feel Derek?"

It took a few minutes for Derek to understand what she was asking and he smiled. "I loved you like a daughter and no matter how many years have past or what may have happened in those years, I will always love you like one." He replied, hesitating before opening his arms. "We'll help Philip and stop Martin for good this time."

The wariness she had felt since entering this house again eased as Morgan went into Derek's warm embrace, tears coming more openly until finally she had cried herself back to sleep.

Derek held her awhile longer until he was certain she was asleep then gently laid her back on the pillows, smoothing a finger down her cheek and softly closing the door, deciding to check on Philip and see where Nick was when loud voices from down the hall gave him all the answers he needed.

"You're supposed to be a hotshot mystic, what's wrong with my friend?" Nick was tired and getting more tired by the minute. His patience was at an all time low right then and not getting the answers he wanted was making him worse.

Devan MacShayne's blue eyes were blazing and was on the verge of casting a rather nasty spell when Derek walked in.

"Keep the yelling down. She's sleeping." He urged, sensing the tense-

ness in the room. "Any change?"

Rachel Corrigan looked up from examining Philip Callahan with a slight shake of her head.

"If I knew what had caused this state then maybe I could treat it but as it is…" she left the rest unsaid.

"Philip has a slight bruise on his temple which could have been caused by falling to the floor." Dr. Stanley Blackwell put in grimly. "As far as the blood samples we've taken, there are no drugs in his system. It's as if he's in some sort of coma that has no reason for being."

Alex Morrow didn't like the sound of that. "My grandmother would say it's like the bayou stories of a person's soul being taken from their bodies. Philip is a shell without a soul."

"Actually it is within Martin's power to do such a thing." Derek frowned, looking down on the young priest as he laid in the bed seeming at peace. "He and his followers have always been adept at such acts."

"But why do it to Philip?" Rachel wanted to know. "He hasn't been here for some time. Why attack him?"

Nick thought he may know but kept that to himself right now and gave Kelly Robinson a look to keep his mouth shut as well.

Derek glanced at Nick before choosing to reply. "I think they attacked Philip because of the effect it would have on Morgan.

"As I told Rachel earlier when Morgan was a child she was quite attached to both Nick and Philip but especially to Philip. It was this closeness that allowed others to manipulate her away by threatening the boys." He explained, feeling Nick tense.

"I read this thing Derek." Nick gestured to the parchment, obviously uncomfortable. "I'll admit that I've blamed you for Morgan's leaving and this isn't easy for me but…"

"I should have done more for Morgan back then Nick so in a way it was my fault that she ran." Derek interrupted, going on. "Right now what we have to worry about is stopping Martin and helping both Morgan and Philip because I firmly believe the threat isn't over."

With that said an eerie silence filled the room even as the doorbell rang and the present mercenaries reacted in their usual style.

"Kel said we blast anyone or anything." Pat Anderson reminded the team he had inside the mansion.

"Bullets don't stop mist warlocks or demons." Brian Farnsworth, a light haired Southerner, reminded his 2nd in command.

Devan's hand glowed with power as Pat opened the door, his gun held at the ready. "Even if you do know who it is, verify it isn't an illusion."

"Derek didn't want my help but he actually let you hellions back in?" the voice of a disgruntled William Sloan came from the other side.

Derek Rayne looked surprised then saw Nick and Kelly exchange guilty looks. "I'll assume one of you are responsible for this."

"Derek, I'd be insulted if I didn't know that girl never goes anywhere without these hoods but having a MacShayne as well?" Sloan shook his head, sitting his lone bag down and looking at the raised guns. "Do they know guns are of no use in this matter?"

Kelly snapped an order that dismissed his team and latched on to Devan. "Heel." He hissed in warning.

"William, you didn't have to come." Derek stated, extending a hand to

his friend. "Though it may be good you did."

Sloan looked around, frowning. "Tell me what's going on then."

William Sloan shook his head as he finished listening to the tale, frowning in deep thought. "Yes, I actually was afraid something like this would happen."

"Gee, nice of you to tell us." Nick muttered, wincing as Kelly kicked him under the conference table. "Cool it, kid."

"The problem is, Morgan does feel responsible for Phillip's injuries." Derek sighed, still feeling tired after the night's events. "I'm worried about what she may do to help him or to protect Nick."

Nick muttered under his breath. "She's not going to 'protect' me and keeping her safe is my job. Keeping Martin away from her can be yours."

"That may not be as easy as it sounds Mr. Boyle." Sloan replied, leaning back in his chair. "It is clear by recent events that Martin's power has grown. I'm not sure that even the power of the Legacy can protect the girl."

"Even so, we will do our best." Derek put in before Nick's temper could be shown. "Nick, you're tired. Go get some sleep."

"I went to sleep and all hell broke loose. No thank you, boss." Nick snorted, but still couldn't hide the yawn.

Rachel Corrigan gave Derek a small smile. "Nick, Stan and I are worried about Morgan being alone after all this occurred. Could you sit with her?"

Nick thought about that for a second then pushed back from the table. "I'm not losing her again to these crazies so yeah I'll sit with her… IF Mr. Mystic can assure me that Phil will be o-kay tonight."

Devan rolled his eyes. "I'm doing what I can Nick. Father Callahan is as 'o-kay' as he can be."

Seemingly reassured, Nick did leave at that and Kelly snickered. "I can't believe he fell for that excuse of sitting with Morgan."

"He's tired and scared. Plus I figured Nick would do anything for her." Rachel smiled, turning serious. "We do need to keep her safe until she gets some strength back."

Derek nodded. "We'll get to work in the morning. Kelly's boys and Devan have a good handle on this now. I don't think Martin will try another attack tonight."

"You hope." Kelly sighed, pulling his mystic friend out of the briefing room so they could talk alone while Alex went back to the computers and Rachel went to check on her patients.

It was several minutes of silence before Sloan spoke. "You know the dangers."

"I won't abandon her again William." Derek replied firmly, still staring at the parchment. "I will not let them hurt her again."

"I meant the dangers of having her this close to Nick. Things could be more complicated if the truth gets out." Sloan corrected.

Derek scowled at his friend. "Another lie that never should have been told. Just let me worry about getting them over this problem before I worry about that."

Nick Boyle was still muttering as he entered his room, his eyes softening as he looked at his friend sleeping.

"This time, I can protect you." He whispered, sitting down gently on the bed as Morgan moved closer. "This time, baby girl, Phil and I won't lose you."

Rachel paused in the door, smiling as she seen Nick had fallen asleep with Morgan curled against him.

"Will they be safe tonight?" she asked, sensing Derek next to her.

Derek paused, looking in the room. "From Martin, yes. From their futures, I can only hope so."

Devan swore as lights flickered back at him as he tried to examine Philip Callahan the next day.

"This is stupid. I'm supposed to be one of the more powerful mystics in this realm yet something is blocking me." He muttered, finally giving up and looking back at Kelly Robinson. "If I didn't want Sloan or Derek to freak out I'd yell for one of my brothers."

"Hell, I'd freak out if you did that." Kelly muttered under his breath, leaning against the wall. "I need answers for her Dev, give me some."

The mystic sighed, raising his hand to again try to cast a spell past the barrier around the young Irish priest when suddenly he was physically thrown across the room to collide with Kelly as harsh lights illuminated then dimmed.

"Kelly?!" Alex opened the door at the noise and looked shocked at what she saw. "What happened?"

The mercenary leader groaned, shaking his head to clear it. "Someone or something does not want Dev to do his thing." He replied, glancing at his mystical counterpart. "New plan?"

"Yeah, when I find this guy I'll burn him to ashes or something equally bad." Devan scowled, sitting up and staring at the now calm looking bed. "Nobody should be able to block me or my power."

"Morgan will not like this." Kelly decided, glancing at Alex. "She awake yet?"

Alex Morrow nodded. "Rachel and your medic are with her and of course Nick."

"Of course." Kelly rolled his eyes then waved it off. "Just a small usual thing with me and Boyd. It's nothing.

"Dev keep trying. I'll go see the boss." He ordered, going down the hall with Alex. "Where are Derek and Sloan?"

"In the lab trying to figure things out and get a plan on how to stay 1 step ahead of Duvall." She replied, pausing at Nick's door. "I have bad feelings."

Kelly really hated that but knocked lightly before sticking his head in. "Hey Doc, cool to come in?"

"Of course you can, Kelly." Rachel Corrigan answered, looking over her shoulder at him and frowning. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, something threw Devan at me." He shrugged easily.

Nick Boyle looked up at that considered making a remark but held back. "How's Philip?" he asked instead.

Neither Kelly nor Alex answered right away which told the ex-SEAL what he wanted.

Morgan Harrison was lying on her side, eyes half closed and quiet. Her skin still pale and drawn.

"He needs us." She spoke softly but the words made all in the room look down as she sat up. "He needs us Nick."

Nick exchanged looks with the others, sitting next to his friend and actually feeling her fear and pain. "Who needs us kid?" he knew the answer but had to be sure. The logical part of him had to hear it said.

"Philip needs us." Morgan repeated again, stressing her insistence more by gripping Nick's hand. Her eyes wide but clear as she stared up at him. "I can feel him, hear him. He needs us."

Hearing the strength and certainty of her words, Nick looked at Kelly and made a choice that would either help them or doom them.

"Get Derek and Sloan." He told the younger man while holding out a hand. "We'll be in with Philip."

Rachel saw the look in Kelly's eyes but then he left to find the Legacy's leader. "Nick, she's too weak for this. She needs to rest to get over all these events."

"We're just going to see how Devan is getting along." Nick assured her, looking down at Morgan who was holding onto his hand almost like she had done as a child. "Right kid?"

Morgan nodded, meeting his eyes. "Thanks Nick."

"Baby girl, when could I ever say 'no' to you?" Nick smiled, opening the door just as Devan threw up a shield to protect them as flames exploded from the bed. "MacShayne, what the hell is this?"

"Your pal's situation has gone from bad to worse." Devan growled, finally having enough of this and decided to cut loose with his powers to counter these attacks. "Keep her back."

Nick felt the powers rise and held his friend tighter to keep her from entering the bedroom as the mystic raised his hand, spoke his spell in words long dead in this world and hoped it worked.

"Philip!" Morgan screamed, straining against Nick's arms as the room seemed to explode. "It'll hurt him."

"No, Devan won't hurt Philip but you have to stay here." Nick could feel panic but wasn't sure if it was his or hers.

But Morgan was having none of that as her fear got worse she finally got free of Nick's hold and ran into the power and light filled room.

"Morgan, no!" Nick tried to grab his friend but the door suddenly was slammed shut on him. "Damn! Derek!"

Hearing the disturbance from above, Kelly Robinson beat the others upstairs by a heartbeat to see Nick beating on the bedroom door to no avail.

"What happened?" he demanded, going for his gun on instinct.

Nick was beyond panic at this point and only Derek got his attention by grabbing his shoulder as he and Sloan pulled the young man away from the door to get an explanation.

"Nick, calm down." Derek Rayne urged, still restraining his friend.

"What happened? Where's Morgan?"

"Devan had trouble, there's something attacking Philip and he had to cut loose to break their hold. I tried to keep her out but Morgan kept saying she could hear Philip and got away from me. As soon as she entered, the door sealed and I can't get in." Nick explained, slumping back and looking up at Rachel. "You were right. I shouldn't have taken her near that room."

William Sloan was frowning, considering these events and how to handle them. "This is bad. If these powers are even stronger than Devan than we may have a serious problem."

"We need to get the door down." Alex was standing outside, eyes closed. "There's pain and fear coming from the room."

"Can you get Devan to answer?" Derek asked, casting a worried look at Nick.

Kelly was yelling both in his radio and his mind but so far the master warlock had yet to answer. "Either he can't because he's being blocked or…" he left the rest unsaid. "If its mystical muscle we'll need, I can try to get one of his brothers."

"Lord save us if it comes to that." Sloan muttered.

"I'd rather save my friends!" Nick snapped, lunging back toward the door but pain suddenly drove him down to one knee.

"Nick!" Rachel quickly was at his side, not sure what to do. "What's wrong?"

While the former SEAL struggled to answer, Sloan and Derek exchanged worried but knowing looks.

"This is very bad." Sloan murmured as a sudden burst of light startled them all and the door slowly opened.

Silence greeted the group until finally Derek stepped inside, flipping the light switch to on.

"Devan?" he slowly knelt next to the young mystic, his own senses warning him of danger as he looked around.

Devan MacShayne was lying still in one corner of the room and while Philip Callahan appeared to still be sleeping peacefully there was no sign of Morgan.

"Where is she?" Nick demanded leaning in the doorway, gripping the frame for support.

Before Derek could reply he saw Alex freeze, her dark eyes widening as she looked toward the bed.

"There's evil here." She announced. "Massive evil."

Kelly was about to suggest that it may be a leftover of whatever power Devan had used when a sound made him pull his Magnum as Rachel gasped.

Philip Callahan was sitting up on the side of the bed, his eyes normally passive and calm were now blazing with a power and an essence not his own.

"'You've lost again my old friends.'" The voice that spoke from the young Irishman's body was deep, guttural and totally unfriendly.

"Martin." Derek whispered, standing slowly and never breaking eye contact with the priest.

"Oh, this is so not good." Kelly muttered, knowing his gun was useless.

Martin Duvall had once been a powerful member of the Legacy until his ties with the Dark Side were revealed. Now he was a very powerful and dangerous man with every intention of claiming what had been denied him for so many years: the power of the Child of Light and the very destruction of the Legacy.

"What have we lost, Martin?" Derek demanded, still sounding calm despite the emotions in his heart.

Duvall, using Philip's body, laughed. "You didn't think you could protect her always, did you Derek?" he mocked. "I knew by threatening the priest I could draw her to me and you should worry more about making sure young Mr. Boyle doesn't learn that deep dark secret you and William have kept."

Rachel saw Derek tense and Sloan's face darken as Nick frowned and looked between them.

"What the hell is he talking about and where is Morgan?" he demanded, staring hard at the sneering face of his friend. "Duvall, you so scared that you have to use Philip to talk to us?"

'Duvall' chuckled. "I have things to prepare for Nick. A sacrifice that will give me enough power to slay all my enemies. Your sister will assure me that power."

Nick froze then his anger took over. "You are so nuts! You don't even know what you're saying."

"Nick." Derek was grim, eyeing the possessed priest. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Nick scoffed, glaring. "This creep is using my best friend as a mouthpiece and he's managed to get Morgan despite our best efforts and now he's talking crazy."

Duvall's smile turned from mocking to cruel. "Ahh, William. Derek. I'm disappointed. I thought after 20 years you would have told the boy just how connected he is to the girl. Though I guess since in a matter of hours she'll be dead it really doesn't matter if he learns who she really is."

"You won't win Martin." Derek vowed firmly, trying to ignore Nick and hearing Kelly muttering behind him. "I will not let you harm either that girl or these boys. Let them go."

"Oh no Derek. I've waited 20 years for her death and if you want the good 'Father' returned to you, all you have to do is find us and free his soul." Duvall replied. "Though you have to ask yourself if your petty little house wouldn't be better off preparing for the end."

With this, the light left Philip's eyes and he collapsed. "Damn." Kelly caught the young priest as he fell forward and laid him back on the bed.

"Stan, get up and help Dr. Corrigan!" he called into his microphone, turning to look at Derek and Sloan. "Not good, right?"

William Sloan and Derek Raynes were both silent for a long time as Alex helped Devan who was starting to recover.

"No Kelly, it isn't good." Derek sighed, meeting Nick's eyes. "Nick, I know what you must think but this has to wait."

"Wait? Morgan's gone, Philip's soul is rotting away somewhere and you and Sloan are keeping something from me." Nick was angry and scared and both showed in his voice. "What is it? What was Duvall babbling about? He talked like Morgan was really my sister.

"I mean, sure I love her. Hell I never denied Phil and I doted on her and sure I treated her like a little sister but that's all there is to it." He declared, sounding like he was hoping he was right. "I don't have a sister."

There was a long silence in the bedroom as Stanley Blackwell came in but was wise enough not to ask about the mood in the room.

Sloan started to reply to Nick's words when Derek put a hand out to stop him.

"No William. It's time to put a stop to all this. It never should have been allowed to go on this long." Derek's tone was grim but he met the younger man's eyes fully.

"Derek, this will cause more trouble than we need." Sloan argued.

The leader of the San Francisco Legacy house shook his head. "And what will happen if I don't tell him? He needs to know."

"Know what?" Nick demanded, a strange sense of dread filling him. "I need to know how to help my friends not worry about some delusion about having a sister that doesn't exist."

"It's no delusion Nick." Derek sighed. "Morgan is your sister."

CHAPTER

"I get knocked out for a little while and you lose all control of things." Devan MacShayne muttered, wincing as he lightly touched the bump he still had and fought to dim down the emotions in the house he was getting.

After Derek Rayne's startling announcement things seemed to get progressively worse for the group.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Nick's voice was low as he stalked around the briefing room, glaring. "I don't have a sister."

Alex Morrow looked up briefly from the computers while Rachel sat quietly at the briefing table. Derek's face didn't change as he stood at the wall of computer screens while William Sloan remained stoic and grim.

"Yes, you do." He corrected calmly, turning to face the younger man and his eyes registered pain and regret. "Nick, sit down."

"You tell me I have a sister and expect me to sit down like nothing has happened?" Nick glared at all of them as he paced. "Screw you and…"

Kelly reached out and pulled him into a chair, shoving hard as Nick started to rise. "Sit down, shut up, let him explain so maybe I can save my boss before it's too late."

Nick started to snap back but held back, seeing the concern in the young mercenary's eyes. He took a deep breath, let it out and slumped back in the chair.

"Fine, you have my attention. Talk fast while you have it cause then I'm outta here." Nick replied coolly.

It was several minutes before Derek spoke. "Nick, I know this is hard but first you have to understand that this was kept from you due to the dangers to both your family and to Morgan.

"Several years ago there was a young girl who came to the Legacy for help. Her family has been connected with us and we agreed to help her." Derek began seriously. "She was a very shy, withdrawn girl but a sudden developing power thrust her into a deeper shell. Her family is very rich and powerful and was horrified by this. They sought us out in order to both learn about her powers but also to bring her out of her shell."

"Sad, what does it have to do with me?" Nick demanded, wincing. "Hey!"

Rachel sat back after smacking him in the head. "At least seem interested Nick."

"No, there's no need to explain it all." Derek spoke. "Nick, one of the reasons I never told you was I knew of the problems you had with your father and I knew your mother would never believe or understand..."

"What wouldn't she understand?" Nick demanded, staring hard.

Derek paused, considering exactly how to phrase what needed to be said.

"Joseph Boyle, your father, was a charming man when he wanted to be. Lauralee was a naïve innocent girl who trusted and believed in what Joe said." Sloan declared before Derek could speak.

"Joe seduced the girl, left her pregnant and never saw her again."

Nick looked at the older man, eyes shooting daggers and his vision blurred with anger.

"You're lying." He gritted, fingers curling on the table edge as he stood. "You're a goddamned liar, Sloan."

Derek had stood and tried putting a hand on his friend's shoulder but was shrugged off.

"No Nick, he isn't. Joe started an affair with Lauralee but it turned violent and she ended up with a child." He felt the boy trembling. "Lauralee had the baby, a beautiful little girl, but her parents disowned her due to the disgrace and she was depressed. One night she left her room, went down to the beach and we assume walked into the ocean because her body was never found." Derek sighed, feeling eyes on him as he went on.

"Because I had been named Lauralee's guardian, I went to court and fought her parents. They wanted the infant placed in an orphanage but I… well, just felt she was something else." He hesitated. "I became her guardian and things progressed from there but it became clear that she was something very different."

Nick closed his eyes, fighting to understand. "Morgan?" he whispered. "She's…"

"Your sister." Derek finished. "It's one of the reasons I believed you always felt close to her."

"I looked after her because she had no one else. She was a little girl growing up in a world of chaos where half the people in it thought she should be destroyed." Nick snapped back, eyes blazing in anger and betrayal. "If she is what you say she is then you had no damn right to keep it from me!"

Derek went to reach for him, laying a hand on Nick's arm when the former Navy SEAL reacted instinctively by whirling and lashing out in anger.

Not clearly thinking, Nick's fist lashed out and cleanly caught his leader on the jaw knocking Derek back against the wall of screens as the younger man stormed out.

"Nick!" Alex called, starting to go after him but Sloan held her back.

"Let him go. We need to concentrate on finding Martin before they can carry out his plans."

Kelly Robinson disagreed with this but chose to stay in the room as Rachel Corrigan left to follow Nick.

"So, do you have a plan Sloan or should I just let Dev call on one of his brothers?" Kelly inquired, still unsure of all he'd heard and how it would eventually affect his team.

"Actually, I was hoping Mr. Boyle would be able to help us." Sloan spoke grimly, eyeing Derek coolly. "However due to this latest event I don't see that happening."

Alex snorted, looking up from the computer. "You expected him to take it well?"

"No and that was exactly why he should not have been told." Sloan replied. "It had always been decided to keep the truth of the girl's heritage from them both due to the dangers they'd be in not only from other Houses but from other people."

"I had to tell him William." Derek sighed, struggling not to rub his jaw. "It was never right to keep it from Nick, especially since Morgan was so close to him."

"Well, now I just hope it doesn't end up costing us everything." Sloan stated grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO Rachel Corrigan had followed Nick Boyle after he stormed out of the 

Briefing room.

"Nick, wait a minute." She urged, hurrying down the steps after the young man. "Nick!"

He didn't look back but did slow down enough that she finally caught up with him.

"If you think I'm going back up there with them…." He left the rest unsaid, reaching for his jacket when she laid a hand on his arm. "Rachel, I grew up with an SOB for a father but to think that he… he raped some girl and then just returned to my mother that night."

Nick's eyes had a million emotions as he turned to face Rachel and she could sympathize with some of his confusion.

"I remember seeing Morgan for the first time and totally adoring her. Here was this perfect little girl who just wanted to run and play or annoy me and Philip yet it was a constant battle with the other houses over her very existence." He stared at her. "We loved her…I loved her."

Rachel considered something. "Does this change how you feel toward Morgan, Nick?" she asked calmly.

The questions obviously took him off guard because he didn't answer right away then he slowly turned.

"I…I don't know." He whispered, hating himself for even saying it. "It shouldn't but how can I look at her and things still be the same?"

"They won't be but how will she react if you turn away from her?" the blond woman inquired gently. "This isn't her fault and it isn't yours and despite your feelings right now it really isn't Derek's."

Nick totally disagreed with that but was wise enough to keep silent for once as a sudden burst of pain took him by surprise.

"Nick?" Rachel quickly caught his arm as he sat on the steps, pale and fighting for breath. "What's wrong?"

"He feels her." Devan MacShayne spoke from the top of the steps, looking down with eyes full of power. "There was always a unique bond between Morgan, Nick and Philip, for different reasons of course."

The mystic came down and looked at Nick carefully. "She's scared and reaching out. Derek feels the pull but can't latch on due to Duvall's powers but Martin isn't aware of the link she shares with you."

"So…what am I supposed to do?" Nick demanded, wanting the pain and feelings to go away but was scared of what it would mean if they did. "I'm not a PSI, that's usually Derek or Alex's department."

"Usually." Devan agreed, explaining quickly. "But if either Derek or Alex pushes too hard it'll let Duvall know we're closing in and he may up the time table on us. You can find her without alerting them. Philip could but he's out of it and according to Stan he's starting to show signs of Morgan's distress as well."

Nick closed his eyes, not wanting any of this and wishing things had stayed the same. "If I walk?"

"Then both Morgan and Philip will die." Devan replied calmly, smiling as an afterthought. "Of course, Kelly will more than likely kill you if you do that."

"Then tell me what to do." Nick sighed but eyed the mystic firmly. "I'm doing this for my friends but after this is over…." He left the rest unsaid, walking back upstairs.

"Yeah and that's the part I'm worried about." Devan muttered.

"OK, it's a simple plan. All Nick has to do is clear his mind, focus on Morgan and we see what happens." Devan explained, silently hoping he was right.

Derek Rayne was sitting in one of many form fitting chairs in the high tech aircraft that belonged to the Luna Foundation. "This is dangerous." He warned grimly.

The group had left Angel Island, leaving a team of Queens Court Raiders behind to guard Philip Callahan. Alex Morrow had also stayed behind to keep them updated on her computer searches.

"No more no less than having Duvall still living." The mystic returned, nodding. "I know but it's our only and best hope of finding them before it's too late."

William Sloan looked back at a clock. "The moon will be in full view in less than 2 hours; at the time of the climax the girl's powers will be untouchable so Martin must act before that."

"I am so sick and tired of hearing about her powers." Nick declared, glaring at the older man. "Just once I wish someone would express concern for Morgan herself. She's a person not some power source."

"She's also a very dangerous person Nick." Sloan replied, unfazed by the tone. "If her powers were ever corrupted…."

"If I had her powers I would have used them on the people who wanted her dead so much." Nick snapped angrily.

Derek shook his head. "Nick, please."

"Boyle lets get this over with." Kelly Robinson urged, deciding to cut in before a fight broke out.

Nick shot the mercenary leader a dark look but slowly sat back in the chair. "So what now?"

Derek and Devan exchanged looks as the precept of the Legacy, moved his chair closer.

"First, just relax Nick. Relax and don't think about anything. Clear your mind of everything but Morgan."

Derek spoke in a low, careful voice. It was an almost hypnotic tone and soon Nick's body seemed to be loosening, relaxing.

"Now, just keep thinking of Morgan. Don't push; just let the thoughts come to you. Accept whatever you see or feel. Don't refuse anything."

"This is silly." Nick muttered, feeling stupid but frowning as the pain began to come again.

This time he was ready for the pain and emotions and accepted them, surprised by what happened next.

"Nick?" Derek knew something was going on because he could feel the young man's emotions changing. "What's going on?"

"I….I feel her." Nick whispered, sounding startled. "She's scared, cold. She's…. Derek?"

Derek sensed the boy's fear. "Calm down, Nick. Can you tell where she's at? Anything at all?"

Silence filled the plan while Nick struggled with these new feelings, his heart racing. "There's darkness all around, I see black. An almost suffocating sense of evil all around her that seems to be drawing strength from her."

"Don't like that." Kelly muttered, straddling a chair.

"Sounds like an energy vortex." Sloan frowned deeply. "Martin would need something like that to expand his powers and make it easier to take Morgan's."

"Alex, any mention in the Legacy files of such a vortex?" Rachel asked, careful to keep a close eye on Nick.

Back at the Legacy House on Angel Island, Alex Morrow quickly punched in the question and waited to see what her computers would tell her.

"Actually, according to the archives there is a very strong vortex in the general vicinity of St. Lucia's island." She frowned as she read. "The record date back to the late 1800's and continued with reports up to about 20 years ago. That's when it was bought by a private individual but rumors still got out that a cult was operating on the island and using the evil power that surrounds it for devil worshipping."

"Well, if I was an insane guy with dreams of being a demi-god that sounds like my kind of place." Kelly muttered darkly, thinking hard when he seen Nick tense. "What's up?"

"Morgan." He whispered, eyes clouding over. "They're hurting her Derek."

Derek had heard enough. "Alex, how far are we from Saint Lucia's and how close can we get before the vortex disrupts…?"

The question cut off as the plane suddenly shook violently and Nick cried out as electric pain shot through him.

"Kelly, I'm losing all power and instruments up here," Pat Anderson yelled back, swearing as he fought the controls but knew it was useless. "I know we're atheists but if you have any gods you'd like to talk to then you'd better start cause I can't hold this thing much…"

Flames engulfed the plane as what seemed like a giant hand reached up and squashed the aircraft to the ground with a giant explosion.

"Derek!" Alex Morrow screamed, reacting to both the psychic backlash she received and the sudden disruption to the communication she had with the plane.

Lee Sung, the ½ British, ½ Chinese 3rd in command of the Queens Court Raiders, had been in the briefing room while all this occurred and silently spoke into his throat mic.

"Get Jack here now."

Alex was still throwing switches and trying different frequencies when she heard Stanley Blackwell yell for someone.

"He's with Father Callahan." Lee spoke calmly despite what he was feeling and he headed for the bedroom where several of his teammates were gathered in the hall. "Ladies, we've lost contact with our teammates so I'd much prefer if we were doing something more than just hanging out in the bloody hall."

"Thought you'd want us here so Ms. Morrow didn't freak when she sees this." Brian Farnsworth nodded into the room where Stan could be heard swearing in Yiddish.

"This is not medically possible." He was complaining, staring at his medical instruments in frustration. "For days I've fought to figure out what happened now I have to figure out what caused this."

Alex hurried down the hall and squeezed past the mercs to see what other horrible thing may have happened to her friend when she stopped dead.

"Oh my." She breathed, both hands going to her mouth.

"Yeah, that's a nicer thing than I said." Stan muttered, throwing his blood pressure machine at a shadow in the corner.

What seemed to have upset the young globe trotting fighters was that Father Philip Callahan was sitting up on the side of the bed.

The young Irish priest still looked pale and drawn from whatever had occurred but he was awake if not fully aware yet.

"Philip!" Alex rushed over to the bed. "How? Why?"

"Got me. I'm a doctor, a trained mercenary but this mystical crud scares the hell outta me." Stan replied, still glaring sourly at the corner. "You really want to know or to find out what happened to the plane then ask him."

Alex frowned, not understanding who the Detroit born Israel raised medic meant until she followed his finger to the shadowed corner and was amazed when the shadow slowly began to form into a solid body of a man.

"Who?" she started to rise when Lee motioned that it was safe.

The man who stepped from the shadow was tall and lean with well tanned skin, eyes that seemed to blaze with both power and age. Alex couldn't decide if he was in his middle 30's or late hundreds.

"As if some want-to-be demon slave actually has the power to steal souls." He rolled his eyes in indignation. "Granted he has the power to slam little brother around, which by the way Mike and I didn't appreciate, but as for stealing souls I don't think so."

"Then how do you explain what happened to Philip?" Lee demanded curiously.

The man smiled as if all should have been clear. "His system was put in a deep shock by the attack. Martin Duvall has power, power enough to incapacitate a body for a short time and make it seem like his soul was gone. That is what happened."

"Who is this?" Alex demanded, not trusting anything by this point. "How did he gain entrance? We're sealed to practically everything."

"Very little is closed to him, Alex." Lee grinned. "Alex, meet Jack MacShayne. He's one of Dev's brothers and if he's here we must have major trouble."

Jack grinned. "Major understatement. Duvall's power is waning or else I would have had a harder time bringing your friend back. That being said, our time is obviously growing short." He grew more serious. "We need to stop him before he can kill the boss and for that I need the good Father."

"Philip?" several voices echoed.

Slowly Philip raised his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around.

"Huge trouble." Alex sighed.

It didn't long to bring Philip back up to speed. It took longer to calm him down when he thought things through.

"Are they alive?" he asked when learning about the plane.

"I believe so if Devan acted in time." Jack acknowledged. "I have little doubt that Dev can handle what's on the island but our brother Michael is going to go over. What I need from you, Father Callahan, is an added boost."

Philip stared at the stranger. "What? Prayers only do so much."

"Actually I was hoping to have a bit more than a prayer." Jack handed him a slip of parchment. "This is an ancient spell. It was created by a religious man in the 16th century fighting about the same sort of evil we have now. Use this in combination with your faith and prayer and also your feelings for your friends and I'm hoping to buy Nick and the guys some time."

The priest looked at the paper and silently considered some things. "I've felt or heard Morgan."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Jack sighed, ignoring the implications of what that meant considering everything else. "Focus on that and we stand a good shot of pulling this off."

"If they're still alive." Lee hissed behind him.

Jack MacShayne shot the ½ British mercenary a cold look, but to himself he couldn't stop the constant nagging doubts.

'C'mon Dev, don't let me down.'

"What I say? Mystics do come in handy." Devan MacShayne blinked while brushing leaves and dirt off his jacket.

"And often times they are more of a pain than a help." William Sloan returned.

Devan snorted. "I should have left you on the plane when it exploded Sloan."

Sensing the oncoming explosion, the young mystic had triggered his teleportation spell and had 'ported the whole group out of harm's way and onto the island.

Now all he had to do was keep them alive until their mission was accomplished.

"Nick, are you o-kay?" Rachel asked, not liking how pale her friend was looking.

"Oh, just fine but someone remind me never to fly with these guys again." Nick muttered, shooting Kelly a look. "Your insurance paid up?"

Kelly Robinson started to reply when Derek Rayne interrupted them. "We're running out of time. Devan; can you get us closer to where Martin is?"

Devan seemed to think, frowning. "Up to a point. But the closer we get the more likely it is that we'll get faced with some of Duvall's followers."

"Who cares, let's go." Nick snapped, his emotions growing more wired and he kept to himself what else he felt.

As the group got under way, Devan led them through the thick foliage in a direct line to where they needed to go and he could feel both the power of evil that scared him but also another power, a power he wasn't sure Sloan or Derek would be thrilled to know was with them.

Nick was looking around when his combat senses began screaming. "Devan?"

"Go right and stick to the shadows." The mystic replied quietly, feeling the danger as well. "Be careful, Nick."

"I'm always careful, Dev." Nick grinned, slipping into the dark trees even as other shadows began appearing.

"I hate it when they do that." Kelly swore, pulling his gun and whirling to face the first of many opponents.

Derek looked around. "Where's Nick?"

"Doing what he has to." Devan answered, waving a hand and a burst of light sent several attackers running. "We'll meet up with him."

William Sloan was staring in outraged shock. "Boyle can't face Martin alone."

"He won't be alone." Devan assured them, muttering under his breath. "At least not if Jack does his job."

Nick Boyle wasn't even thinking of how he knew exactly where to go or how he was avoiding any enemy encounters.

His only and most primary thoughts were centered on his friend…his sister.

"I will never get used to thinking that, much less ever saying it." He muttered under his breath, stepping from the trees into a dark looking chapel like building.

The stone building was like a church chapel only it had a dark energy filled with dark stone statues and other items needed for dark offerings. But what concerned Nick the most was the large black marble alter in the front of the chapel.

"Morgan." He whispered, feeling his blood run cold at what he saw.

Lying still on the alter, Morgan Harrison was totally still as if already dead. Her face was pale, deep bruises easily showed the abuse she had suffered but what was truly alarming to the young former SEAL was the blood he seen coming from her wrists.

"Damn." He swore, starting forward when a wave of power sent him flying against the wall. "Duvall."

Martin Duvall was a thin man with evil all around him, his slanted eyes and cruel smile held a mocking look.

"Well, I have to hand it to you Nick. You made it here." He smiled. "You are much like your father."

"I am nothing like my father." Nick gritted, picking himself up but fighting the urge to lunge at the man. "You know nothing about my family."

Duvall laughed. "Actually, I know a lot about you and your family Nick. I think more than you do really.

"In fact, your father and I were really good friends. Do you want me to tell you about him and your mother or maybe about his relationships outside the marriage?"

Nick fought back his anger, eyes glancing toward the alter and Morgan. "Let her go. You won't get away with this. Derek and Sloan will stop you."

"No time left, my boy." Duvall informed him, stepping toward the alter and opening his arms. "The moon's climax is upon us and with it the Child of Light's power will be mine."

"No." Nick felt the fear and powers build in the room and could hear the scream in his mind.

He started to go toward the alter but felt the power push him back again and knew unless he could find away around it his friend would die.

Lights were growing around the girl even as darkness seemed to grow in the chamber and Morgan screamed as light and power struck her.

"Morgan!" Nick fought the energy keeping him away even as he suddenly felt another power enter the room.

Even as Duvall was concentrating on drawing the power from the girl he was unaware that the feeling in the room was changing from dark and cold to warm and soft.

The energy holding Nick seemed to ease and he felt himself being able to move. He also swore he could hear Philip but he put that aside in order to go toward the alter.

Duvall sensed the change as the power he was drawing on seemed to dwindle and he looked around. "What is happening?" he demanded.

"Looks like your dark god left you." Nick swung a fist that caught the evil former Legacy member in the jaw. "Get away from her."

Nick didn't wait to see where Duvall was as he bolted for the alter to help his friend.

"No, I will not be cheated again." Duvall snarled, starting to call on a spell when a blast of power swept him up and kept him pinned as a body formed.

"No, I don't think so." Michael MacShayne was one of the elder of Devan's siblings but the only way to tell that was the power in his eyes.

Michael shared the same dark looks as his brothers but he differed in he exuded more power which is what he used to deal with the banished dark worshipper.

"Your master should have stuck with converting college kids than killing my employer Martin." His eyes flashed as Duvall crashed to the floor. "Oh, by the way. This is for slamming my little brother."

Nick had stopped by the alter and was struggling to free his friend when he heard Duvall scream and he looked up quickly only to see the man engulfed in power even as he seemed to be swallowed by the floor.

"Don't worry about it Nick." Michael assured him. "Duvall is no longer a concern. Your concern is Morgan."

At the mention of the girl, Nick quickly refocused his efforts but Michael dealt with her bonds with a simple spell.

Content with allowing the mystic to handle other things Nick gently lifted Morgan up in his arms, feeling her face and growing more concerned.

"Is she alright? He demanded as Michael attempted to halt the flow of blood coming from her wrists.

"She's been drugged and is very scared." He replied calmly, looking at the ex-SEAL. "She needs to hear you Nick. Morgan needs to know she's safe."

Nick Boyle hesitated on that as Michael went to contact Devan. He felt all these emotions but he still couldn't get past al that he had learned. Could he deal with that without letting his relationship with Morgan change?

"C'mon kid, time to wake up. You're safe now." He spoke gently, taking her off the alter and out of the chapel before kneeling to sit her down. "We have to get back to Philip."

Morgan stayed still, her eyes closed as Nick talked. He was about to give up when he felt something brush his hand.

He looked down to see her fingers trying to grasp his hand and he was startled by the lump in his throat as he gently took her hand.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered, closing his eyes in relief. "Lie still. Derek and Rachel will be here soon,"

Morgan's blue eyes opened slowly to stare up at Nick. They were still glassy but she seemed to understand who she was with.

"…Nick." Her voice was whisper soft, the accent strained as she stared up at him.

He quieted her by easing her up fully in his arms and feeling her shaking against him, tightening his arms. "You're safe, Morgan. I'm… with you."

"Don't…leave me." Her whispered plea tore his heart as he swallowed hard.

"No baby, I…I won't leave you." Nick looked up at Derek Rayne approached them.

The Legacy leader was dirty and had some scratches from his encounter with Duvall's followers yet his eyes locked on Nick.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned as he sensed Nick's feelings.

Nick shrugged, looking down as Morgan fell asleep in his arms. "She needs to get outta here."

"Well, Kelly is discussing calling in another plane or just having a mystic teleport us home." Derek carefully checked Morgan's injuries but sensed more hurt to come once they returned to Angel Island.

"What happened?" Philip Callahan was demanding, his tone growing more impatient as time went on. "Are they alright?"

Alex Morrow had been watching both Jack MacShayne and Lee Sung talked with their own people in their own unique ways.

"Yeah, I'll tell Justin." Lee sighed, wincing. "Oh Justin, the lads had the plane blown up."

Muttered cursing came from somewhere even as a bright light could be seen from the front lawn.

"They're here." Jack announced, heading for the lawn but pausing to call to Stan. "Blackwell, you'll be needed."

Alex had seen the group appear from the light and hurried from the house but Philip past her up.

"Philip!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly surprised to see the priest.

Normally friendly and open, Philip's eyes had centered on Nick Boyle who still held Morgan in his arms.

"Is she…?" He began to ask, worried as he seen both how pale the girl was and how grim Nick looked.

Nick looked down at Morgan but instead of answering he handed her over to a startled Philip.

"Tell her…tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise, Phil." He replied, obviously torn over something as he looked between Morgan and back at Derek. "Tell her this isn't about her."

"Nick." Derek began but the ex-SEAL just walked away.

"I don't want to talk about it or deal with it right now." Nick said lowly. "Just leave it alone."

Philip was staring at all of them then finally couldn't take it anymore. "Derek, what's going on?"

"Too much." Derek replied quietly.

Father Philip Callahan sat in the briefing room and quietly listened to the tale while Rachel Corrigan hovered over him.

"This is not good." He finally sighed, leaning forward to eye the Legacy leader. "You know how emotional she was as a child. She's already hurt and scared; she will not be able to handle this."

Derek Rayne knew this and also could read what else the young priest was not saying.

"It was not kept from either of them to cause pain, Philip. It was to keep them safe." He replied, hoping he wouldn't have to explain all.

"Safe from whom?" Kelly Robinson demanded. "I'm not Nick's biggest fan but I think he should have been told and you knew damn well how important Morgan's heritage is to her. Why didn't you tell them?"

Derek sighed as Sloan cut in. "That is still unimportant. She still should not be told."

As Kelly spit in rage, Philip shook his head. "She's going to want to know where Nick is and I won't lie to her."

"Yeah well then someone better think up a story cause the boss is waking up." Devan announced from the door.

Philip didn't wait any longer or for permission, he just left the room and prayed he still had strength to do what had to be done.

Morgan Harrison had never been a very good patient and waking up still feeling the effects of Duvall's power and drugs made her twice as bad.

"It's o-kay, boss." Stanley Blackwell was attempting to reassure his employer but the girl was shaking too badly to hear him as Philip entered.

The Irish priest took in the scene briefly, softly whispering a prayer to himself as he crossed the room.

"Morgan." He spoke softly and gently, approaching his friend carefully as to not scare her anymore than she was.

At once the voice drew her attention, large blue eyes widening as she seen Philip but they turned wary.

"Philip?" the girl watched as he sat on the bed next to her. "Real?"

Taking a moment to understand her question, Philip smiled. "Yes, I'm real." He assured her, not moving but letting her reach out to hesitantly touch him as if testing. "You're safe Morgan. You're back at the Legacy House on Angel Island."

Morgan stared at him for a long time before slowly reaching out to him. "You got better. I didn't kill you."

Whether it was the tone or her words, Philip reacted as he had once when they were younger. He took her in his arms and held her all the while trying to ignore how good that felt.

"No baby, you didn't and I'm fine." He assured her, feeling her leaning into him and tightening his arms.

With that and feeling safe, the first tears and sob came slowly but as Philip held her, the tears came more freely.

"Easy." Philip soothed, lightly rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Stan's to close to having a nervous breakdown for you to make yourself sick."

The medic for the Queen's Court Raiders rolled his eyes but seemed content to let the priest handle his friend.

The bedroom was silent for a long while as Morgan cried herself into a semblance of calm but she didn't move away from Philip, seeming content with his embrace.

"Where's Nick?" she asked through a yawn, not feeling the Irishman tense or hear Stan curse. "He promised he wouldn't leave me."

Philip closed his eyes, understanding Nick's last words to him and not caring for this situation.

"Philip?" Morgan lifted her head at the silence and met her friend's eyes. "Where's Nick? Is he hurt?"

"Not yet he isn't." Philip muttered under his breath, looking up at Stan who could only shrug helplessly. "Morgan…" he hesitated, not sure what he could say that wouldn't hurt the girl more. "Nick… he isn't here."

Morgan blinked at that, not understanding. "Why? He promised me he wouldn't leave me. That he'd be here."

As her words rolled together and she began shaking again, Philip brushed a hand through her hair and lingered on her face.

"There were some things that Nick needed time alone to sort out." Derek spoke from the doorway.

Sensing things weren't right, the girl looked between them. "Something I did?"

"No." Philip was quick to assure her, meeting Derek's eyes. "Nick wanted you to know that this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why would he leave?" she persisted, not too tired or scared to not want a straight answer. "Nick's too stubborn to run from anything."

Stan had enough common sense to know it was time to clear out so he quietly left the room as Derek Rayne slowly neared the bed.

"Morgan, Nick learned a few things that have left him confused and more than a little angry with me." He began to explain.

She looked at him curiously. "He was already angry with you." She pointed out, frowning. "What else is there?"

Philip closed his eyes as he automatically drew his friend closer in his arms, knowing how this would hurt her.

"Duvall revealed things about Nick's father that we hadn't wanted him to know yet." Derek began slowly, reaching for her hands and not caring for how cold they were. "A long time ago, Joe Boyle, nick's father, did something to a young girl in the Legacy's care that left her with a child."

Slowly Morgan listened to what was being said and she came to understand most of it.

"You and Sloan knew Nick had a sister and didn't tell him." She frowned. "Why?"

Derek could feel Philip's concern. "There were many considerations to take into account." He admitted, going on. "Nick's relationship with his father wasn't good and his mother never would have understood. Then there was you."

"What about me?" Morgan yawned, wanting to sleep but something was buzzing in her mind.

Slowly it began to gel what was being said and she could feel Philip tensing beside her. "No." she whispered, eyes locking onto her former guardian's. "You aren't trying to tell me…"

"Nick is your half-brother, Morgan." Derek grimly acknowledged, not able to read her expression or emotions. "Needless to say, he didn't accept the news well."

Despite the pounding in her chest and head, she actually laughed out loud. "You seriously expected him to?" she thought that was very funny because anyone who knew Nick Boyle knew he did not take sudden surprises well.

"No but I was hoping he wouldn't do this." Derek admitted, seeing that her eyes were shaded. "Morgan, I never wanted to hurt you or Nick but..."

"I never knew my parents so it's no big deal to me, Derek." Morgan assured him, and then bit her lip. "He more upset over the truth or what it makes me to him?"

Philip had read between those words and frowned. "Nick loves you." He replied, hoping he wasn't lying to her.

"Nick loved me as his childhood friend." She countered softly, the truth dawning on her more. "I was always a little girl that you guys put up with. This is something totally different."

She lifted her eyes back to Derek and the tears had started to glisten. "He doesn't want to accept this, does he? I've caused so much trouble that he doesn't want to face this or me."

Before either Derek or Philip could reply, she rolled away from them to curl on her side.

"I think it would have been easier and less painful if martin had killed me." Her voice was choked with tears. "Hurts too much to know he hates me."

"Nick does not hate you, Morgan." Derek replied firmly, wanting to comfort the girl but wasn't sure how after so long an absence. "He's angry with me and Sloan but not you."

Morgan didn't reply to that. Instead she just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When her mood and desire to sleep still hadn't eased a week later several people were more than a little concerned.

"Physically aside from a few bruises she's fine." Stanley Blackwell was frowning as he straddled a chair in the house's kitchen. "There's no reason for her weakness since I have it on 3 mystics that her powers are back to normal."

Rachel Corrigan sipped coffee. "In my opinion Morgan is suffering more mentally right now. She is so confused, frightened and angry and not having Nick here to settle things with is making it worse."

"I could go kill him." Kelly Robinson offered, seeming perfectly serious. "Save us all a lot of trouble."

Derek Rayne turned from the window that was facing the bay. "Where is Philip?" he asked suddenly, knowing the young mercenary wasn't really serious.

"He said he had things to handle in the city but he'd be back tonight." Alex replied.

Father Philip Callahan wasn't sure of anything in his life. He had originally left the Legacy because at times they conflicted with his beliefs as a priest. Yet he accepted that he could do more, be more helpful with them.

Though right then he had other doubts nagging him as he drove his rental car to a rough section of the city.

He had often questioned his beliefs and devotion to the priesthood in recent years but it hadn't been until the most recent days that he found himself asking if it wasn't time to do more.

He fully admitted that his feelings for Morgan had spurred this recent attack of doubts because not all of his feelings toward his friend were pure and his desires far from priest like.

"Doubts for later." He chided himself, looking up at the apartment building he had arrived at and headed up the four flights of steps to the apartment he wanted and knocked firmly.

Silence answered his knocks. "Nick, open the door. I know you're home."

There was another moment of silence before the door opened finally but only slightly.

"Not in the mood for company or advice 'Father'." Nick Boyle declared firmly, clearly not fully sober and obviously not wanting to talk.

As the door started to close, Philip reacted on impulse and stuck his foot in the crack and slapped his palm against the door, shoving it open.

"Good. I didn't come to give out advice." He replied, eyeing his friend as he shut the door and Nick slumped back on his sofa.

It was clear Nick hadn't slept well and he hadn't shaved either. The floor of his apartment was littered with take-out containers and pizza boxes.

"So what did you come for?" Nick demanded, not looking at the Irishman. 'I'd offer you a drink but all I have is Scotch."

Philip reached the bottle before he could and stared at it. "Actually I'll pour us the drinks."

Not expecting that, Nick stared at his friend as he found clean glasses and poured 2 glasses.

"Priests don't drink." He argued, frowning at the drink then his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just not sure how much longer I'll be a priest." Philip shrugged, sipping his drink but kept his eyes on Nick. "That isn't why I'm here though."

Nick sighed, still so shocked at Philip's words that he couldn't be too angry right then.

"So why are you here?" he demanded. "Derek send you?"

"No, they don't know I'm here." Philip admitted, not leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "It's been 2 weeks and I decided while I was in town that I'd come here and tell you what a jerk you're being."

The former Navy SEAL frowned. "That your opinion or is it mutual?"

"You don't really want me to tell you Kelly's opinion, do you?" Philip asked dryly. "Half of what he's been saying has been in dead languages anyway."

Nick snorted, hissing as the drink still burned. "Kid hates me. No big deal. I've handled worse."

"What about Morgan, Nick?" Philip asked quietly, pinning his friend with steely eyes. "When will you 'handle' her?"

Silence was thick and long as Nick struggled to his feet in order to go look out his window.

"I told you what to—"

"Yeah but what you neglected to mention was why you left so suddenly." Philip shot back, his Irish temper simmering. "You didn't tell me who Morgan was to you."

Nick nearly winced at the shot of guilt he felt but swallowed it and fought to hold on to his anger.

"Wasn't an issue." He shrugged without looking back but still heard his friend draw in a breath. "It's not an issue, Philip and it's not something she needs…"

"Derek told her." Philip replied calmly, inwardly pleased to see his friend tense.

Slowly Nick turned to face him, his eyes blank for a moment then he swore violently. "Damn it. He shouldn't have…"

"Why not tell her?" Philip demanded, standing. "Did you want to let her go on believing you had left for something she had done? Of course that might have been better than what she thinks now."

His temper beat out the booze in his system as Nick grabbed the priest by the shoulder.

"What the hell that mean?" he demanded, gut freezing. "Philip, answer me! What's she think?"

Philip slowly turned, careful to keep both his eyes and his voice bland. "Morgan took the news fine. That didn't bother her. What's bothering her is that she thinks you ran away because you don't want to face the truth.

"She believes you hate her." He finished calmly, pleased to see Nick's eyes flash.

"You know better than that, Phil." Nick muttered, looking away as he silently cursed himself.

Nick had known Morgan Harrison for years and he should have known how she'd handle his leaving. Especially after learning the truth of their connection.

"What I know isn't the issue." Philip replied, holding his friend's eyes. "Morgan looks at things differently and she feels your anger is at her rather than at Sloan or Derek because while you accepted her as your friend you'd be too ashamed to accept or want her as a sister."

Philip knew his friend was enough to know how he'd take those words if he were sober so since he knew Nick was far from sober he was ready to deflect the blow that came his way.

"What kind of priest talks like that, huh?!" Nick demanded, fighting to regain balance but Philip easily shifted and shoved him into a chair.

"The kind who has listened to Morgan cry for 2 weeks." Philip countered angrily. "She was put through hell and now she feels she's lost you."

Nick muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. "I can't face them; face her, until I get things straight."

"Well, I just hope she survives that." Philip shot back, deciding he had said enough and the rest was up to Nick.

As the door to his apartment slammed Nick swore bitterly, grabbing the bottle of Scotch to pour another drink then in a fit of fury hurled it at the door. "Damn it."

"So if Martin's gone, why are we still hanging around here?" Devan was asking later that night. "No offense, Derek."

Derek Raynes merely smiled, having taken no offense at the young mystics' comment.

"Well, one reason is both Stan and Dr. Corrigan say Morgan isn't stable enough or strong enough to travel yet." Kelly Robinson replied then sighed. "Plus both your brothers and the bigshots here say the danger may not be over yet."

"Martin had too many followers and even though the solstice is over the danger to Morgan may not be." Sloan spoke grimly, eyeing Derek. "You never should have told them. If the rumors are true then this could make a bad situation worse."

Before anyone could ask, Phillip walked in. "How is she?"

"The same or worse." Rachel shook her head. "It's getting hard to tell. She's so weak and emotionally…."

"The boss was playing with her old dolls, Phil." Kelly cut in; still not sure he liked that scene. "Wasn't talking, just combing their hair like she used to."

Phillip frowned, not caring for that and wondering if he shouldn't have insisted Nick came back with him. "She asleep?"

"Morgan's on the beach." Alex spoke from the doorway, having just come from upstairs.

Several sets of eyes locked on her. "What?" Kelly blinked, swearing silently that his security sucked at times. "How'd she get past us?"

"She's the best at what we do and she knows our patterns." Devan shrugged, sensing with his powers. "She's just sitting there but I feel something else that I can't describe."

Derek started to stand when Phillip shook his head. "I'll go get her. I need to talk with her anyway."

The Legacy's leader looked at the young Irishman for a moment before sitting back down. "Be careful and be sure."

"I won't hurt her, Derek." The priest smiled, reaching for his jacket and heading outside.

"Do I want to ask?" Kelly wondered aloud, rolling his eyes. "Derek, I really have no qualms about slaughtering Nick but even I hesitate about killing a priest so if you know something please give me a heads up."

Shaking his head, Derek remained silent but couldn't quite dispel the feelings of dread he was suddenly plagued with.

Phillip Callahan took the side path from the house down to the private beach that very few knew about.

As he walked, he recalled the other times. The times before Morgan had left when he and Nick had brought her down with them or she had followed them herself and even though Nick had complained bitterly he had watched her like a hawk as they taught her to swim, to build sandcastles or play with her powers without fear.

The days after her near murder, Phillip recalled, he and Nick would find her down here on the beach in a small cave that they had told her was an old pirates cave. Nights that Nick would have to carry her back to bed from that cave.

Now as he stepped on the beach he saw her sitting, legs drawn up to her chin and staring out at the water. Dressed in only a thin T-shirt and shorts, she seemed oblivious to the chill in the air.

"I couldn't think in the house." Her voice was soft but it carried on the night air, having sensed her friend. "Too much emotion and too many thoughts. They were making my headache worse." Finally she glanced over to where he stood at the base of the steps and he saw a child's eyes. "Am I in trouble again, Phillip?"

Phillip stayed silent as he slowly walked over to where she was sitting. "No, you're not in trouble." He assured her, sitting next to her and gently wrapping his jacket around her. "Should have brought a blanket though."

They stayed silent a while listening to the water until finally she glanced at his profile.

"Nick isn't ever coming back, is he?" Morgan asked quietly, seeing her friend tense beside her. "I know you saw him today, Phillip."

"He's still angry and confused on what he should feel, Morgan." He sighed, really hoping he wouldn't have to face the fact that she could be right. "You know Nick never did handle surprises well and this one hit him at a bad time. He'll come home when it's time for him to."

Morgan considered that then tightened her arms around her knees. "Like when I'm gone?" she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"No." Phillip turned to face her. "Morgan, Nick still loves you like he did but it may take you going to him to settle this…unless you're scared of him."

Her eyes shot to his, frowning slightly. "Not scared of Nick…I just don't want him to…" she bit her lip. "Nick's always been like a brother, Phillip; so why is it different now?"

"Cause his relationship with his father was bad and he just needs some time to work it through." Phillip hoped he was right, reaching over to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. "We're not kids anymore Morgan and how we react to things aren't the same."

Something in his words made her turn to face him fully, seeing the deep concentration in his green eyes and almost feeling his troubles.

Reacting like she had years earlier, Morgan reached place a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong, Phillip? I never meant to distract you or make you neglect what you were doing with all this." Her eyes slid away as she added in a whisper. "I was scared that night and wanted you."

Phillip caught her hand before she could drop it from his face, holding it there by placing his over hers. "You didn't distract me and I'm not neglecting anything." He assured her, using his other hand to lift her chin so he could see her eyes. "I'm glad you came to me that night, Morgan."

"You could have died." She argued, swallowing suddenly as their eyes locked and a feeling she'd hidden for years resurfaced.

"That wasn't your fault, love." He replied quietly, thinking to the parchment Derek had showed him. "You tried to protect us but you need to let us help you too. You have people who love you."

Morgan blinked at that, surprised by the flood of emotions those words had brought and quickly stopping herself from asking something that would embarrass them both.

"Nick doesn't anymore." She murmured, seeing a rapid flash of Irish temper in her friend's eyes.

"Nick's a damn stupid fool who doesn't see what's in front of his own face." Phillip snapped, tired of seeing her punish herself. "If he is, by chance, too stubborn, mule headed or blind to see what he's losing by not accepting this then that is his problem, not yours and he's a jackass."

More shocked by his words than anything else, Morgan didn't hear the true anger in the priests' voice as she stared at him, blue eyes wide. "Phillip. Doesn't the Church frown on calling people jackasses?"

"Yeah, but…." He paused, not sure if he was ready to do this yet. If he told her his decision, Phillip knew she'd support him for whatever reason he gave. He just wasn't sure he was ready to face what could only be a one sided attraction.

Sensing his distraction, she watched him. "What's wrong?"

Looking at her eyes, he saw her honest concern and smiled. "I'm considering leaving the priesthood." He spoke the words slowly but for the first time since thinking about this his doubts and hesitance left him.

"Whoa." Forgetting her own problems, Morgan stared at him. Phillips' announcement was a shock in more than one way.

Ever since she was little, he had said he would be a priest and Nick would say he was crazy. Morgan hadn't been surprised when her boys had told her that Phillip had indeed become a priest. She also knew of his conflicts between the Church and the Legacy. It was the reason he had left the Legacy so now she wondered why he wanted to leave the Church.

Then there was the other reason his words caused her feelings to lurch. The simple fact she had been in love with him since she was 5 years old.

"I haven't told the Bishop yet because I wasn't 100 sure until recently." He went on, needing to fill the silence.

"Why now?" Morgan asked curiously, looking away from his steady gaze and swearing at her thoughts. "I mean, what will you do if you stop… you know… God."

Phillip smiled as she struggled; amused that she seemed more confused than he was. "Return to the Legacy. My religious experience will still be an asset to them. It'll be an adjustment but it's what I need to do."

"If it's what you want then I'm happy for you, Phillip but what made you do this now?" she asked curiously.

Nervous now, the young priest got up to walk a little. "I've always had mixed feelings but the changes in the Church, the trouble over the abuse cases. It was all a big part in making my choice." He glanced back at her. "A big part but not all of it. I've been having feelings for someone that would go against my vows."

"Try saying that again in English, Phil." Morgan urged, rolling her eyes. "Or, put it in terms a non-religious person can get and keep it simple since my brain isn't working well right now."

Phillip laughed softly. "I'm having strong physical attractions to a young woman that I don't think the Church would approve of." He explained again, hearing her soft intake of breath. "Morgan?"

She was trying to reply but the kick in the chest she'd gotten with those words made talking hard.

Because he was a priest, she knew his relationships had been thin but hearing that he was leaving the Church for a woman cut deeper than this problem with Nick.

Hearing the concern in his voice as he came back to her, Morgan cursed herself for this reaction and pushed to her feet.

"I better go back in before Kelly sics the boys on me or worse, Rachel." She spoke quickly, handing his jacket out to him. "I'm glad you're happy, Phil."

The change in moods caught him off guard but it was her tone that tipped him off. Phillip knew Morgan's reactions were still mostly as they had been as a child. When she was upset, nervous or hurt and trying to hide it she would change subjects rapidly and talk too fast. Like now.

Quickly stepping in front of her to block that escape, Phillip put his jacket back on her shoulders but left his hands there and felt them trembling. "What's wrong, Morgan?" he asked curiously. "Everything was fine until I told you this. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Morgan told him, not having the strength suddenly to step back as he kept one hand on her shoulder but lightly touched her hair with the other. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. I'm sure she's nice."

The clipped words were polite but he knew her too well and for the first time in years, Phillip actually laughed out loud in pure joy. "You're jealous."

"Bull." Morgan tried to roll her eyes but she'd never been able to lie to either Phillip or Nick so she tried her indignant tact instead. "Everything I've been through and you're accusing me of being jealous of a woman I've never met. Rubbish. If she makes you happy then…"

"I haven't told her yet." He cut in smoothly, wanting to see this reaction and wasn't disappointed when those same sharp blue eyes jumped to his in open shock.

Morgan wasn't sure she was hearing this. It seemed her whole stable life was falling apart. "There's Nick acting like a jerk and you. You're leaving the priesthood for some woman and you haven't told her you like her yet." She suddenly shoved both hands against his chest, sending him back a few steps. "Stupid! All men are stupid, macho, dumb baboons!" another frustrated shove.

"Morgan, I'm willing to put up with a lot but don't push it." Phillip warned lightly, for the first time seeing her eyes and was shocked at the hurt he saw in them. ""Wait a minute."

The emotions and pain of the past months to recent events had left her emotionally raw so when this reaction finally came it came hard and fast.

"Make a commitment to something then drop it just for some tramp you probably met in Belfast. Don't bother to wait after leaving the Church to see if anyone better comes along or give anyone else a damn chance." This time her fist aimed for his head but Phillip was quick to dodge it.

"Morgan, stop." Phillip swore under his breath, ducking under a tired punch to grab the girl by the waist.

Quickly twisting so he was behind her, Phillip was careful not to hurt her as he sat back down on the sand; holding the struggling girl in his arms.

"Let me go, damn you!" Morgan yelled, squirming as the Irishman's arms tightened around her. "Phillip!"

"As soon as you stop this foolishness and tell me what made you so mad." He countered, easily holding her against him with one arm while giving her hair a not so gentle tug like he'd had to do when breaking up a fight between her and Nick when they'd been kids. "One minute you're happy for me and the next I'm a baboon. Why?"

Still straining until recent events caught up with her, Morgan finally stopped fighting and slumped back against his chest; breathing hard and fighting tears.

"Answer me, Morgan Elizabeth." Phillip rarely used both her names but he did on times he needed to make a point. "Why?"

"Because it isn't fair!" she finally snapped, closing her eyes against the tears. "I never got to tell you and when you're finally not a priest you go and fall for someone else."

Relaxing his arms so he could turn her to face him, Phillip could feel his heart pounding as he gently brushed the tears away. "Tell me what exactly?"

"That I…..loved you." Morgan's accent was so quiet that he almost missed those whispered words. "But it doesn't matter now. I've made a big enough fool of myself. Nick won't come back while I'm here and you've found someone so I'm going to tell Derek the boys and I'll be leaving."

The weight he'd been carrying had lifted and Phillip smiled in the moonlight, catching her hands as he helped her back to her feet but held on.

"You're not a fool, Nick is a moron and I'll let Kelly beat him up when Derek isn't looking and as for me." He paused to hold her eyes. "Yeah, I found someone. Someone who has always made me laugh, who is smart, funny, can deal with Nick and is beautiful."

His fingers suddenly combed through her hair to let it fall through his fingers. "You were always beautiful as a child but I never really considered how much more you'd become as a woman. Though Nick could be a problem."

Morgan was staring at him, trying to keep up and understand his words and ignore the jumping her pulse was doing as his hand touched her face. "What? Why? If you like one of Nick's friends then we need to talk about your taste in women."

"I'm not sure Nick will be thrilled that I've fallen in love with his little sister." Phillip replied quietly, waiting for this to sink in.

It was several seconds before her eyes flew to his with a mixture or shock, joy and wariness. "Don't play, Phil."

From his encounters with her employers in various companies, Phillip knew his friend hadn't had an easy life when it came to men. Knowing he'd have to handle this very carefully, he went slow as he lightly framed her face between his palms. "I would never tease you, love. I love you too."

Not fully sure, Morgan was about to reply when a sudden surge of nausea made her grab on to Phillip.

The priest felt her sudden change and was about to yell for a mystic or contact the house when a voice had him turning.

"This is certainly a sweet scene and I hate to cut it short but time is of the essence."

Whirling at the voice and pushing Morgan behind him, Phillip faced the gaunt faced balding man who was behind them.

"I thought the Church frowned on this type of behavior, Father?" he smiled thinly, shrugging. "Guess I'm not the only one who had trouble keeping to my vows."

Morgan stared at the man, surprised by how rigid Phillip was and how much hatred was in his eyes as he looked at this stranger.

"Get back to the house, Morgan." Phillip urged without taking his eyes off the other man. "What are you doing here, Joe?"

The man shifted his eyes from Morgan back to Phillip, looking mildly surprised. "You remember me then, Phillip?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget you. All I have to do to remember you is recall all the times Nick came to the island with bruises and welts where you had beat him." Phillip gritted, squeezing her arm. "Go, Morgan."

Joe Boyle just shrugged. "Water under the bridge, kid. I've got business here tonight."

Something made Phillip frown just as Morgan screamed as shadows formed solid and grabbed her. "No! Leave her…" a sharp jab in his neck took his to his knees.

"Quick tranquilizer." Joe told him as the priest's eyes blurred. "You'll live, Phillip. Too bad Derek's daughter won't."

Seeing Phillip collapse, Morgan struggled uselessly in the grip of the two shadow men. "Phillip!" she mentally screamed for Devan as Joe Boyle came closer.

"The priest will live, Princess." He promised her, taking a needle from his pocket. "So will you, for the time being." He stuck the needle in her arm then cupped her chin as blackness came. "Be nice to me and maybe I'll find a use for you."

As unconsciousness came, Morgan's last thought went out on instinct. 'Nick!'

Waking from a Scotch induced mini-coma was never easy and for Nick Boyle who rarely drank it was worse. Even more so when he woke from a nightmare not his own, soaked in sweat and shaking.

"Morgan." He whispered, making it to his bathroom to splash water on his face. He could still hear her voice, feel her pain and terror. Something was wrong. He knew this was more than guilty dreams. The feelings were too vivid.

He was considering a call to the Legacy House just to check it out when his phone in the kitchen rang. Yanking on his jeans and stepping through the delivery boxes he finally grabbed the phone off the wall. At 3:45 in the morning he wasn't a happy man.

"This had better be damned important." He growled, reaching for a beer to take the edge off when the voice on the other end made his blood freeze.

"Nicky boy, that any way to greet your old man?" Joe Boyle asked with a laugh, leaning back in the plush private plane seat.

Swallowing the beer along with the urge to hang up, Nick leaned against the wall to avoid falling down. "What the hell do you want?" he gritted.

"Need you to deliver a message to your boss for me." Joe glanced over the aisle at the sleeping girl, bound and gagged; there was something about her that tugged his memory. "Need you to tell him that if I don't get what I want then his precious little girl isn't going to meet a rather nasty end."

This time Nick did choke on his beer, throwing the can he gripped the receiver tighter. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, praying he was wrong.

"See, some friends were waiting for Duvall to get his power boost but with him dead we need another way to get what we're after. Derek has the key. So, he gives me what I need and he'll get his Princess back." Joe smiled into the phone as if his son could see him. "Pretty girl, Nicky. I broke up a nice moment between her and your priest buddy. She must be something if he's willing to give up the Church. He's probably awake by now."

"Don't touch her." Nick pronounced each word slowly, his eyes seeing red by this time. "What do you want?"

Joe laughed. "You just tell Derek I'll be calling, Nicky. Tell him I'll be sure to take real nice care of his girl. I have plans for her."

"Damn you, Dad! If you…" Nick heard the phone click off and he swore violently, grabbing the rest of his clothes on the run. He wasn't sure what his old man was talking about but if it was true then they had more trouble. In a lot of ways.

CHAPTER

"How many fingers do you see?" Rachel Corrigan asked with deep worry etched on her face.

It hadn't taken long for either the island's defenses or Devan MacShayne's powers to figure out something bad had happened.

The trouble was after the mystic and the normal humans had reached the private beach all they had found was an unconscious Phillip Callahan and nothing else. Neither the monitors nor Devan could pick up anything else.

It was another hour before Phillip had started to come around but his head still wasn't clear enough to tell them what had happened.

"Damn, this is stupid. My boys have scoured that beach and there are no footprints, no signs of boats or anything." Kelly Robinson was close to snarling while Derek stood staring at the window. "Getting on this place is one thing but to get off with Morgan and leave no trace is another."

Derek frowned at the night water, silently cursing himself for not listening to his instincts. "I should have kept her inside. This never should have…"

"If they want her, keeping her inside wouldn't have stopped whoever did this." William Sloan spoke up, seeing this from a more rational standpoint. "We need to know who we're dealing with."

Rachel shook her head while Stanley Blackwell was rechecking vital signs and not liking them. "His heart rate and blood pressure are both too high. I need those blood samples back to know what he was shot up with but whatever it is he's reacting to it." Snapping his fingers in front of the priest's face. "Phillip! C'mon, you're the only one who knows what happened out there."

Head ringing, Phillip forced himself to open his eyes and focus but things were spinning too much. He could only stay focused on 2 things: Morgan was gone and who had done it.

"It was Joe." He managed to get out as Rachel pressed a glass to his lips.

Silence hit the room as both Derek and Sloan looked at him then at each other.

"Joe?" Kelly blinked, doing a mental rundown of Legacy members he'd met. "Joe who?"

"My father." Nick's voice spoke from door, grim as death as he tossed his jacket over a chair and looked at the sickly white face of his best friend and knew his worst moment had come. The phone call had been true.

Even as Kelly was starting to react on instinct with a smart remark Derek was facing Nick, seeing both fear and anger in his eyes.

"How did you know, Nick?" he asked curiously. "About this and what makes you think it's your father?"

"I knew she was in trouble because I heard her call for me." He was hesitant to admit that because he was still very uncomfortable with all this but then his eyes went hard. "As for the rest, the son of a bitch called me. Told me to give you a message."

Kelly muttered sourly. "I knew I should have tapped your damn phone."

"What did Joe say, Nick?" Derek asked, straining to keep his own emotions level.

Nick paused to remember everything. "Just said some friends had been waiting for Duvall to get his powers upped and now they need another way to get what they needed and that the Legacy had it." He swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. "Said if Derek ever wanted to see his Princess again then he'd give him what it was they wanted."

"He…kept calling her that. On the beach, he called her Derek's daughter." Phillip had managed to sit up.

Sloan was frowning. "If Joe was working with Martin, I wonder why he wouldn't have told him the truth on who the girl is."

"He'd have no reason to." Derek saw the purpose behind that. "He knew it would be better leverage since most everyone knows that Morgan was my heir. Martin would only have told Joe the truth if he would have had to."

"He thinks she's yours, Derek." Nick replied, not realizing his hands were clenching. "He'll hurt her."

"Your father won't hurt the girl while we still have what he wants, Nick." Sloan spoke as if in reassurance but both his tone and his words seemed to make the former Navy SEAL's temper snap.

He took three steps toward the older man before Kelly was in front of him, restraining him.

"He won't kill Morgan but that won't stop him from hurting her, Sloan." Nick gritted, glaring over Kelly's shoulder then whirled to face Derek. "I'll tell you, whatever he wants give it to him."

Unlike Sloan, Derek had picked up on what Nick was saying and understood his concern. "Did he say what is it he wanted?"

"No." Nick shook his head, sitting on the arm of the sofa where Rachel was still hovering over Phillip. "Just that he'd call."

"Alex is upstairs. Kelly have Brian go up and tell her to set the phones up to record and we'll hope we can trace his call." Derek spoke quickly, frowning slightly. "I think I know what he'll want and that presents another problem."

Sloan was grim. "You can't be considering giving it to him."

"Oh, this should be fun." Devan muttered, wondering who would kill Sloan first: Kelly or Nick.

Nick's eyes went to slits while Kelly was debating on shooting the man but it was Derek who finally turned to face his counterpart.

"If it'll save Morgan's life, then yes." He replied, expecting the argument and understanding the risks.

"What about the risk of the whole world if this falls into the wrong hands?" Sloan demanded, cursing this whole situation. "Derek, you're letting your emotions rule over your head. You know as well as anyone that sometimes we have to sacrifice people we love for the greater good."

Rachel looked up swiftly at that. A mother herself, she couldn't imagine sacrificing her beloved daughter like that and she could tell by the way Kelly had grabbed for Nick that he was thinking the same thing she was. Sloan was pushing way too many buttons.

"Hasn't Morgan 'sacrificed' enough for the Legacy, Sloan?" Nick demanded, wondering what the fallout would be if he broke Kelly's arm.

"If it's the fate of the world, Mr. Boyle; nobody's sacrifice is enough." Sloan returned firmly.

Nick started to lunge when Alex called over the intercom. "Derek, call coming through on a private channel."

"Nick, let me talk to him." Derek ordered sternly, knowing Nick well enough to know his temper and not wanting him to say anything that might make the situation worse.

As the group, minus Phillip and Rachel, entered the control room they could see Alex at the main screen while Brian Farnsworth was fiddling with a small device.

Derek neared the big screen which was blank, meaning either Joseph Boyle didn't have access to a video phone or he didn't want to use it.

"I'm here, Joe." Derek spoke crisply. "What exactly is this about?"

Joe Boyle's low chuckle was heard over the speakerphone and made Nick's teeth clench.

"My boy deliver my message, Derek?" Joe asked, leaning back in his canvas chair as he watched his men sit things up.

Motioning Nick to stay calm Derek waited a beat before he answered. "Yes, Nick told me you called him. Now tell me what you think you hope to accomplish with this. Who are you working with, Joe?"

"Can't tell you everything all at once, old friend." Joe replied, going on as he swilled whiskey in a glass. "Simple answer is, Martin was supposed to deliver something to my employers and he got himself killed. Now, there is another key to Damascus mystery and you have it deep in your vault.

"You have what I want and I have something you want." He stated, looking to the corner of his tent with a wink. "Pretty little thing she is. Quite the scrapper too, at least until she learned her lessons."

Derek's fingers closed on the table edge as he heard Nick utter a harsh oath then a grunt as Kelly shot his elbow into his stomach.

"You shouldn't have involved Morgan, Joe." Derek replied quietly. "This doesn't concern her."

"Of course it does. She's important to you." Joe looked over to where he had cuffed the girl. "You get your Princess back when I get the box."

"Where are you?" Derek demanded, knowing that bluffing the ex-Navy man was useless and ignoring the look Sloan was shooting him.

Joe clucked his tongue over the line. "All in good time, friend. I want to give you plenty of time to think of what you'll lose if you try to double cross me. Plus, it'll give me more time to entertain me 'guest'."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, old man!" Nick finally snapped, shoving Kelly and Devan away as he lunged for the table. "If you touch one hair on her head I'll kill you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "So much for him playing it cool."

"Too late for that, son." Joe laughed. "Besides, if you're interested in her I think your buddy Phillip beat you to that."

Derek grabbed Nick before he could smash the speaker as Sloan and Kelly pulled him away.

"Joe, how do I even know you have Morgan?" he asked, hoping to buy them some time. "All I have is your word. The drug you gave Phillip is reacting to him and he hasn't woken up. How do we know she's even still alive?"

There was a long silence from the other end and the Legacy precept could feel the tension from his young friends, especially Nick.

Derek knew that no matter how much he cared for Morgan that this was even harder on Nick, now more than ever. There were no more doubts that the young man had accepted his situation.

"Wait a second." Joe finally muttered, clearly disgruntled.

Taking the phone with him, he crossed his tent to kneel next to where he had tied Morgan Harrison.

The young woman had been bound hand and foot with heavy rope then those ropes had been tied to metal hooks pounded into the ground. She was also gagged and blindfolded, which Joe removed.

Blinking rapidly at the sudden glaring light, Morgan stared up at her captor through swelled eyes. Her face showed just a few of the bruises acquired during this time.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart. Got some people back home who want to see if you're still living." Joe held the phone out close to her. "Be a good girl and tell Derek what he wants."

The drugs in her blood and the fear of being beat again made her wary of speaking but as Joe again motioned with the phone she swallowed raggedly before trying to talk.

"….. Derek?"

Back in San Francisco at the Legacy House, the monitor room fell into silence at the whisper soft voice.

Alex looked up as Derek closed his eyes, lightly touching the speaker box as if he was touching the girl herself.

"Morgan. Are you alright?" he asked, deeply surprised by how hard it was to get the words out past the lump in his throat.

Keeping her eyes on Joe Boyle, Morgan wanted to break down in tears at Derek Rayne's voice but knew time was short. "Nick?"

Hearing the fear and choked tears in her voice and understanding what she was asking for Derek glanced over his shoulder to meet Nick's eyes, sending him a silent message.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Nick pulled a chair closer to the table. "Hey, baby girl." He murmured, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "It's going to be fine. We're going to bring you home. Just stay calm and think of what I told you when you were little." He hesitated a second before rushing the words out. "I love you, kid."

Those words combined with Nick's voice eased some of the fears but not all as Joe pulled the phone away and she couldn't keep from crying out as he roughly replaced the gag but left the blindfold off.

"Satisfied?" Joe asked gruffly, not caring for the tone his son had used. "Your little girl is still breathing. I'll call back soon with the details."

"Dad." Before Joe could hang up Nick cut in, ignoring Derek's urgent look. "I'm asking you, don't touch her."

Silence answered him before the click was heard and Nick slumped back in the chair.

"Well?" Kelly had whirled on his computer expert. "Could you track him?"

Brian and Alex exchanged looks before the Mississippi born merc shook his head. "They were scrambled, boss. No chance of tracking his signal."

"He'll call back." Derek knew this but as he looked at Nick, he knew the wait wouldn't be easy. "We'll be ready to move."

Sloan slapped the table with one hand, a rare show of anger. "You cannot hand him the key to the Damascus mystery. The legend behind that clearly states how dangerous it is. If Joe is working with Duvall's people or even someone else then we can't just hand this over to them."

"What about the danger to Morgan if Derek doesn't?" Alex asked.

The precept of the London Legacy House took a slow breath, not caring for this. "As much as I hate to say this, her life is of less importance than keeping this safe."

"William." Derek's voice was low and warning.

Nick was on his feet in a second; gauging the distance across the table to Sloan but instead he placed both hands on the table. "Don't stand there and tell me how unimportant Morgan's life is. It's very important to me, Sloan. She's my friend." He stopped, closing his eyes. "Damn it. She's my sister and I'm not losing her."

"Nick." Derek grabbed his arm before he could storm out. "I won't let us lose her."

Something in his mentor's tone made some of the stress leave his gut but Nick wasn't ready to trust Sloan so he knew he needed to get out and away from the man.

"I'm gonna check on Phillip." He looked back. "Call me if you get any news."

As Nick left the room, Kelly looked at Derek. "Any way we could bluff this guy? Make him think he's getting what he wants?"

"No, Joe's a lot of things but he's not stupid." Derek sighed, taking a file from a cabinet. "He'll want to examine the box while we're still there. Any form of trickery and he'll lash out."

Devan leaned against the wall. "Speaking of lashing out, Nick's close to it."

"Can't blame him." Alex replied, lacing her fingers while looking at the men. "His friend's hurt and the sister he's just had to accept having has been kidnapped by his own father."

"Alex, stay here in case Joe calls back. Kelly, you and Devan go over this file to see if you can figure out where he may be." Derek instructed while heading for the door.

"Derek." Sloan followed him, knowing what he was going to do. "Don't do this."

Derek turned to face his friend, looking grim. "William, I appreciate you coming but I know what I'm doing."

"You're thinking like a father." Sloan countered uselessly.

"Morgan's been my daughter since she was born and her mother vanished." Derek argued, knowing he could never make Sloan understand. "I need to do what I couldn't twenty years ago. Make your charges, William and I'll face the Council. I have before and I probably will again."

Leaving Sloan at the stairs, Derek headed for the basement to the vaults.

"Any better?" Rachel Corrigan asked with concern while Stan muttered over the blood results.

Phillip Callahan groaned as he moved his head slowly. Things still spun but at least he could sit up with feeling like he was going to throw up.

"I'll feel better when Devan tells me he's fried Joe." He muttered sourly, rubbing his neck where the needle had struck.

Now that his head was clearer, he could recall more of recent events and what he remembered upset him. He could still hear Morgan scream for him, and then all went black.

"If anybody kills my old man, it'll be me." Nick said from the door, eyeing his friend while recalling some things his father had said. "How you doing?"

"His blood levels are still elevated but both Dr. Corrigan and I think he'll be fine with some rest." Stan replied, eyeing the priest firmly. "I mean it, Phillip. Bed rest or I'll hit you with a damn tranq."

Phillip waited for Rachel to drag the medic out before trying to stand. He had managed two steps before nearly falling.

"Not quite what the docs meant by bed rest, pal." Nick had caught his arm and aimed him toward a chair. "You look like hell."

"If I told you how I felt Stan would be having fits." Phillip admitted, closing his eyes briefly before finally focusing on Nick. "What he say?"

Sighing, Nick started to pace. "He wants the key to the Damascus mystery. If Derek gives him the box he'll let her go."

"You think he will?" Phillip asked his friend, wondering how much he should tell Nick. "Can he be trusted to let Morgan go after this?"

Nick had been thinking of that very issue and had already made a decision. "I'm not going to give him the chance to screw us. He'll let her go before he even touches the box."

"Nick." Phillip began slowly, wanting to be honest with his friend but not wanting to put more pressure on him. "There's something we should talk about."

"Like your feelings for Morgan?" the former SEAL spoke casually but the knots in his stomach were like rocks.

He had always known Morgan's feelings for Phillip were a hell of a lot more than she said they were but to have accepted that his best friend may actually feel the same for a girl they had both doted on as a child was something else.

Phillip watched his friend as he turned to face him, his eyes wary. "Nick, I never wanted to admit it or for it to be true but I can't ignore my feelings for her and still be honest to myself." He sighed. "I don't even know when it happened."

"Well, I know when she fell in love with you." Nick muttered, grinning at the surprised look he got. "As soon as she could toddle, I think. Me she followed to be annoying but she followed you so closely because she had a crush on you from as soon as she could walk and talk."

"I don't want this to hurt your relationship with her more, Nick." Phillip said. "Maybe it was a mistake to tell her but…"

A raised hand stopped him. "You're choice to leave the Church. Is it because of Morgan?" Nick asked. "If so, are you sure of how you feel? Because I don't want you, in a few months, to doubt your choice and resent her. Then I would have to hurt you."

"I had already decided to leave the Church before I saw her again but my feelings for her just strengthened by choice." Phillip declared, narrowing his eyes. "I could never resent her, Nick. Do you?"

That caused Nick to blink then scowl. "Don't change the subject, Phillip. Right now we're talking about your feelings for Morgan. After this is over we can talk about me."

"You going to stay to deal with this after we get her back or run again?" Phillip knew he was pushing his friend but knew it had to be risked.

"Damn it, Phil. I had to leave before and you know it." Nick stalked to the window, ignoring the stab of guilt he felt. "If I had been here this wouldn't have happened."

His friend looked up at him in surprise. "Nick, that's not true. Joe would have waited until some time when she was vulnerable and still did this. You couldn't have known."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Nick muttered, squeezing the window sill as he was hit with a wave of pain. "Damn him."

Pushing to his feet and going to his friend, Phillip could see how tight Nick's face was and recognized the signs. "Remember when she was four and you dared her to climb that old oak tree out back and she fell?"

"I never dared her. I told her just because we could climb it didn't mean she could." Nick corrected, taking a deep breath to try to calm down.

"To Morgan, that coming from you was a dare." Phillip replied, grinning. "Remember how we knew she had fallen?"

Nick could recall that day vividly. He and Nick had been out on the front lawn when they had both felt the pain come before the first cry reached them.

Nobody had questioned the bonds between the three of them. Not even today did Nick question the bonds that united the two of them with Morgan. He just had to accept that they each had a special connection for a special reason.

"I need to get her away from him." He whispered, knowing first hand what his father was capable of.

Phillip understood this. He knew and had seen what Joe Boyle was capable of doing to his own son. The thoughts of what he would and could do to a young woman he thought was someone else's daughter filled the Irishman's heart with dread.

"Nick, Phillip." Rachel stuck her head in the door, looking grim. "It's time."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER

"The Damascus mystery has been a legend in the Legacy for centuries. It ranks up there with the Holy Grail and the Ark of the Covenant."

Derek Raynes looked around the table in the control room slowly. All of his House members were present, most of the Queen's Court Raiders top members and Devan MacShayne. Only William Sloan was absent.

"Keep things on a basic level that mere mercenaries can understand, Derek." Kelly Robinson encouraged.

Spreading files around, Derek went on grimly. "Simply, it's said that Moses brought more down from the mountain than just the stone tablets of 10 commandments. It was rumored that he also brought down with him a very complex but complete plan of the world's future.

"Knowing how dangerous this item could be if it fell into the wrong hands, it's believed that Moses hid this plan somewhere."

"Somewhere as in where?" Alex asked, skimming the file and understanding Sloan's concerns.

Derek shrugged. "Basically, the physical door is in a cave in Syria."

"Physical door?" Kelly repeated, eyeing Devan who was muttering under his breath. "Do I want to ask what's behind this 'physical' door?"

"A Nether realm of unbelievable evil energy and power." The young warlock stared at Derek. "If anyone opens that door, ignoring the fact of what could happen if those plans fell into the wrong hands, the power that would be unleashed is too terrible to imagine. My brothers will freak over this."

Nick was staring at a small, ornately carved wooden box with a heavy chain and lock on it that was sitting in the middle of the table. "So, the key to this door is supposed to be in this box?"

"The keys and the exact spell to open the door, yes." Derek sighed, steepling his fingers. "My father originally found the chest and the door 5 years before his death. If anyone had all the components to open the door then they would control a very dangerous thing."

"And that's what whoever Joe is working for wants." Phillip sighed. "It's a no-win situation. If we give this to him, the world could be destroyed but if we don't…" he left the rest unsaid.

Everyone there knew what the alternative was. If Joe Boyle and his backers didn't get the chest then Morgan's life was forfeit.

"Giving this to them will break several large rules and could bring this House down in ruin." Derek spoke grimly, seeing Nick look at him. "The Legacy has been in my family for centuries so the thought of ruining this House is a grave concern."

Several eyes all shifted to watch Nick, knowing how he could possibly react.

"So let me take the fall." The ex-SEAL spoke up, spreading his hands. "Tell the brass or whoever that I went on my own against your orders, took the box, etc. That way, only I'll be the one on the chopping block."

"I can't do that, Nick." The precept shook his head slowly.

Nick's eyes flashed and he fought back a combination of anger and panic. "She's my sister, Derek. I won't lose her over some set of rules. You said you wouldn't…"

"Nick." Derek raised a hand to halt the bitter words, leaning forward in his chair. "I won't let you take the fall for what will be my decision. Yes, Morgan's your sister and I'm glad to see you can accept that but she is also like my daughter and if I have to sacrifice everything to save my child then that's what I'll do."

Silence filled the room as Nick processed this, not sure what to say until finally he coughed; sitting back but catching his boss's eyes with a look of genuine gratitude.

"So, where does he want to do the exchange?" Rachel wanted to know, silently wondering if it would be as easy as all this.

With this, Kelly rolled his eyes. "The one part of the damn world where most of mine have outstanding death warrants on us." He muttered.

"Joe wants to meet in a very secluded area of the Syrian Desert." Derek explained, keying a map on the side wall to slide down. "It's surrounded by caves and cliffs on three sides and the only real way in or out is by helicopter."

"What's the setup?" Nick demanded, knowing his father wasn't going to let them bring an army in. What conditions he lay down?"

Alex looked up to answer, her deep brown eyes grim with concern. "One unarmed chopper, 3 people including the pilot who doesn't leave the machine." She stated. "All unarmed."

Something didn't sound right and as a former Navy SEAL Nick knew it and pounced.

"What's the catch?" he demanded.

"Joe dictated who the two people he wanted were to be." Derek told him, holding the younger man's eyes then switched to Phillip. "He wants you and Phillip."

Both young men exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. "He knows neither of us would try a double cross with Morgan's life in the balance." Phillip shook his head. "He's smart."

Nick wasn't so sure about that. In fact, as he looked at that locked box then at his best friend he was totally positive that his father had outplayed his hand.

"What's the timetable?" he asked, careful to keep his voice normal.

"As much as I want to load the whole plane with people, Joe would know if too many show up so Kelly's sending a few of his boys along as security. Our Damascus House will supply the helicopter and Pat will fly it." Derek looked at his watch. "To make the timeframe, you leave in under an hour."

Considering the time to fly to Syria, allowing for re-fueling Nick knew he'd have the time to do what he'd need to do.

As Rachel insisted on rechecking Phillip before he left, the others all left the control room to handle the prep work but before Nick could leave Derek called out to him.

"Nick, wait a moment."

Swallowing the rapid burst of dread that the older man had seen through him, Nick stopped and turned.

"Can you handle this?" Derek asked, honestly concerned. "I know having Morgan in this situation is hard on all of us and it's worse for you but that on top of facing your father. If you can't then just tell me and…."

"And what, you'll send someone else?" Nick laughed, relaxing slightly since he'd decided on a course of action. "You know you can't, Derek. If I don't go we're screwed before we start."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm scared out of my mind but I can handle it. Once I have her back and hold her for a couple hours then I'll lose it. But Derek?" he stopped, voice hard. "If he's put his hands on her or she's hurt too bad, I'll kill him."

"Nick." Derek started to say but the other man walked out without another word. "Damn." He swore, sitting back at the table and for the first time let his hands shake.

William Sloan stood in the door, watching. "Do you truly realize what you've done?"

"Do you mean, do I realize that I may have just sent two young men I watched grow up to their deaths?" Derek looked up, eyes haunted. "Yes, William. I know that and I can only hope all three of them make it out of this travesty in one piece."

CHAPTER

"If we're not back in radio contact with Lee in three hours he has orders to come looking." Pat Anderson's voice spoke into the earpieces both Nick Boyle and Phillip Callahan wore.

The plain looking helicopter the New England born merc flew met the conditions that Joe Boyle had laid down. Unarmed and un-armored. Neither made the merc happy but he understood their options were limited.

Of course that didn't mean the Queen's Court Raiders were going to totally trust this situation and had, of course, made their own preparations.

"You'll be back in contact with him, no problem." Nick assured him, staring out at the desolate landscape. "As soon as you have Morgan, you're lifting off and getting your ass out of here."

Phillip turned in his seat to look closely at his friend, considering his words and not liking them. "Nick?"

"We're cool, Phil." Nick replied easily, running his hand over the box next to him then into his pocket. "I'm just thinking."

'Yeah, that's what worries me.' Phillip thought to himself, feeling the helicopter shift in the air and seeing the encampment below them. "Dear Lord."

The whispered oath made Nick smile grimly as he counted the many tents below them, seeing about 30 tents while ladders scaled the cliffs with people working on them.

"Pop has some busy little bees, doesn't he?" he murmured as Pat began to land them in a clearing away from the tents that had been marked for them. "Nice of them to tell us where to land too."

Pat's eyes were shielded behind mirrored glasses but his voice expressed his concern for this. "It's far enough to prevent a snatch and grab. Getting out of here is going to be a problem."

"No, it won't." Nick leaned up to squeeze that young mercs shoulder. "I have what he wants and he's not getting this box until Phillip and I have our girl back."

The tone worried the second in command of the 'Raiders but he could only hope Nick's common sense prevailed over his temper or that Phillip could handle him.

As the two Legacy members stepped from the chopper, a jeep was waiting for them with two grim faced pale white men in tan suits.

The shorter of the two stepped forward, motioning that he had to search them for weapons.

"Geez, he says no weapons, he's holding my friend and my pal here is priest." Nick rolled his eyes but consented to the search, having left all his weapons in the plane.

After the search, the men motioned them to the jeep. "We will take you to Mr. Boyle." The taller one said in heavy English.

"Yeah, can't wait to see Daddy dearest." Nick muttered under his breath, hearing Phillip hiss a warning at him.

The ride back to the camp was short but it still gave Nick time to replay his plan in his mind. It all seemed sound. He just had to hope it worked the way he planned, that his father didn't call his bluff and that Phillip played along when it was time. He regretted not telling his friend but he knew that he would have tried to talk him out of it and Nick had to do this.

As the jeep pulled up to the largest tent, Joe Boyle was just stepping out into the hot sun.

Nick's whole body went rigid at the sight of his father, eyes glittering as he watched the gaunt man he had grown up loving and despising straightening his shirt as if he had been interrupted.

"Keep it cool." Phillip whispered urgently, feeling the hate pouring off his friend.

"Nicky!" Joe smiled, seeing the animosity in his son's eyes but ignoring it. "Glad to see you recovered, 'Father'." He spoke to Phillip but his eyes were on the box in Nick's hands. "Ahh, you brought it."

As his father went to reach for the box Nick held it out of reach, locking eyes with his father.

"Uh-huh. Not so fast, old man." He shook his head. "You forget something?"

Joe's face froze in a hard scowl, reaching for his cigarettes. "The deal was you get the girl when I get that little treasure."

"Change of plans, Pop." Nick returned evenly, tucking the box under his arm. "You're not touching this thing until I see Morgan."

Phillip was cautious with this change since he knew this could go bad if Joe refused and Nick didn't back down.

Staring into his grown son's cold eyes and debating on whether the boy was bluffing. Finally he decided the boy wasn't going to back down and he spit into the dirt with a curse.

"Inside." He snapped, jerking back the flap of his tent.

Keeping an eye on his father, Nick handed the box off to Phillip before stepping into the tent.

It wasn't any cooler inside than out but it was out of the blinding sun. His eyes took a second to adjust to the change in light before he could see inside the tent.

He took in the table filled with well cooked food and beer, a closed chest with a radio on it, a good sized cot but finally his gaze fell on a small huddled form lying on the dirt floor.

"Son of a bitch." Nick's oath was violent and short as he quickly dropped to his knees next to his friend.

Morgan Harrison was still bound hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded. Fresh bruises and blood could be seen on her face, while her legs showed the bruises and welts. The same T-shirt she had been wearing the night on Angel Island was torn, allowing the welts and marks to be seen. There was blood, dried and cracked all over.

Fingers shaking, he gently brushed them against her face but felt his temper boil when he heard the soft whimper as she tried to move away, not knowing who was touching her.

"Baby girl."

Nick fought to keep his voice steady, soft and calm as he quickly reached to remove the blindfold first. He bit his tongue to keep from snarling as he removed the cloth only to see one eye was swelled shut and the other wasn't much better.

Keeping his touch light, he carefully smoothed her hair back then seen how she was tied.

"Easy, kid. Phil and I are here to take you home." Nick murmured softly, removing the gag to see her mouth was bleeding from dry split lips. "You bastard. Did you give her any liquid? Food?" he growled behind him.

Joe was standing where he could see everything but it wasn't the priest that worried him. It was his son. Clearly there was more to this girl than he had first thought.

"When she was nice, sure." He laughed. "She wasn't nice very often."

Morgan's mind wasn't clear but Nick's strong voice registered so she stopped straining against the ropes, allowing her body to go limp from shock and exhaustion. She tried to speak but her throat and mouth were too dry.

Nick glanced over his shoulder at his father. "Cut her loose."

"You got to see the Ice Princess, kid. When do I get the box?" Joe countered, flicking a knife on his belt.

"You want it then we play this on my terms, Dad." Nick replied, keeping his hand light as he squeezed the girl's shoulder. "First rule cut her loose."

Phillip's stomach had turned when he seen his friend and thought of what she had endured. Now, Nick's tone warned him they weren't out of the woods yet.

"You got guts, Nicky." Joe laughed in admiration, freeing his knife and tossing it into the dirt next to his son's knee. "Go ahead. It ain't likely she'll go anywhere."

Keeping his next comment to himself, Nick took the knife and began to carefully slice through the heavy ropes.

"Keep still, Morgan." He urged softly, feeling the ropes on her ankles loosen and he jerked them off before starting on her wrists. "Sshh, its o-kay now."

Morgan couldn't quite hide the tears that tried to come as she felt the bonds slowly come free but then nearly screamed as the pain hit in her shoulders and upper arms from so long of having them held above her.

"Nick, go slow. Her shoulders may be hyper-extended." Phillip warned, tucking the box tight under his arm and reached for the canteen he'd brought.

"Yeah, I know." Nick muttered tensely, slowly rubbing her arms as he lowered them and then gently lifted her into his arms. "Sip." He held the canteen to her lips so she could drink.

After a couple sips of the lukewarm water she slumped back, turning to bury her face against his chest. She just wanted to cling and if she would have had any tears, to sob but right then she just had enough strength to lie in his arms and allow him to soothe her fears.

Knowing time was limited and what he had to do, Nick just wanted some time to hold her since he wasn't sure if or when he'd get the chance again.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered against her hair, shifting slightly so he could press what he removed from his pocket into her hand. "Don't ever doubt that or how important you are to me."

Morgan stared up at him with glassy eyes, her fingers clenching what he had given her. "Nick…?" she started to ask when the pressure of being awake and the shock of the injuries made her slip back into darkness.

As she went limp against him, Nick pressed a kiss to her fevered brow then stood up with her in his arms.

"Switch with me, Phil." He ignored the look his friend was giving him as he carefully handed Morgan to Phillip while taking the box with one hand. "Make sure she gets home safe and take care of her."

Phillip's gaze shot from Morgan's pale, bruised face to Nick's eyes and knew in a heartbeat what he was doing. "Nick, don't do…"

"So, you got Derek's little girl back. Give me my box and we can all go our merry ways." Joe interrupted, not seeing the importance of the exchange.

Nick turned slowly to face his father. "You're not touching this damn thing until Phillip has Morgan safely away from here."

"What?" Joe sputtered in rage. "There is no way in hell anyone is leaving here until I have that in my hands."

"Oh, you can have it but without the code to that lock you won't get into it." Nick grinned, tossing him the box. "I reworked the lock so only I know the code, Dad. Without me, you get squat and if you don't let my friends leave here now you still get squat."

The silence was tense as father and son glared at each other until finally Joe snapped out an oath. "They can go."

"Nick, for God's sake…" Phillip tried again to talk sense to his friend but Nick just shook his head.

"Take her home to Derek, Phil." He ran a hand over her hair, forcing the pain in his heart down. "Love her."

Phillip knew this was a bad idea but also knew he had to get the girl away from this place. All he could do was pray his friend knew what he was doing.

"We'll be back for you." He replied quietly, following the same two guards back out to the jeep.

"You know I could kill them and you'd never know." Joe sneered, leaning on the table.

Nick's eyes followed the jeep back to the waiting helicopter before looking back at the older man. "No you couldn't. I'd know and the minute I did you'd lose everything."

The sound of the helicopter getting softer filled Nick with both relief and fear. Relief that his friends would be safe and fear of what came next.

"Alright, Nicky boy. Give me the key to the lock." Joe ordered.

"Just pop it, there's no special lock." Nick shrugged, snickering. "You're slipping, Joe."

Anger glittering but more interested in finally getting his prize, Joe Boyle slowly got the chain off then opened the box with a near awe.

Carefully removing each item, he took out three golden keys, a small amulet and other various artifacts but then frowned as he looked in the box. "The spell. Where's the paper with the spell?"

"What spell?" Nick blinked blandly.

The box was thrown across the tent as Joe lunged for his son. "The spell to actually open the doorway! Where is it?"

"Gee, Dad. I haven't a clue." Nick smiled, shrugging. "Maybe Derek didn't pack it."

"Bastard!" Joe snarled, lashing out with a backhanded fist and knocking his son across the tent. "Where is it?"

Nick blinked the stars from his eyes, wiping blood from his mouth as he met the enraged eyes of his father and a part of the child he had been could recall what that look meant.

"I don't know." He replied evenly.

Known for his temper and rage fits, Joe Boyle lost his cool and by the time he had regained some control his son was laying unconscious at his feet.

"Get me Randolph!" he shouted out the tent, glaring at the boy and giving his rage a final fit threw a hard kick into Nick's ribs.

CHAPTER

"He did what?!"

Several voices echoed with different tones as Phillip Callahan explained what had happened in Syria.

Upon returning to the plane and taking off, the dark haired Irishman had spent the time helping Stanley Blackwell treat the basic injuries Morgan had gained in her time as a prisoner.

Now, back on Angel Island, he and Pat Anderson had the dubious chore of explaining what Nick Boyle had done while Stan and Rachel worked on their patient.

"I didn't realize what he was planning until it was too late." Phillip sighed, still hating the choice he had to have had made.

Kelly Robinson was swearing in every language he knew, not believing he hadn't seen this coming.

While the former Navy SEAL had never been his favorite person, Kelly still had respect for Nick and the thought of him getting himself killed like this would make hating him real hard.

"Handing the box over to Joe is one thing but allowing himself to be captured." William Sloan shook his head. "Why?"

"Nick knew once Joe had the box the odds of him allowing anyone to leave would be slim to none." Derek Raynes spoke grimly.

The precept of the San Franciscan Legacy House was silently furious with himself for not seeing or expecting the younger man to pull a stunt like this.

Nick was always rash and if he considered the risk to his friends would be wiped out by this plan than he would have done it.

"To protect Morgan and Phillip, Nick had to stay to keep the chest out of Joe's hands." He finished.

"Or perhaps this was all a neat little plan." Sloan looked at Derek grimly. "Maybe we played into their hands by allowing Nick to take the box to his father."

A sudden grim silence hit the control room as Alex turned in her chair away from the computers. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"The Legacy has had several members who have turned to the Dark Side before and with young Mr. Boyle's rashness and temper, he has always been a prime candidate to be turned." Sloan replied grimly. "Maybe he has and this reunion with his father wasn't a 'sacrifice' at all. Just a way to break ties and give the enemy a very powerful tool."

Derek's eyes had narrowed as he heard this but it was Phillip whose temper was showed first.

"Nick's the most loyal man I know and you have no right to cast doubts on him." He snapped, standing slowly to face the head of the London House. "You didn't see him with Morgan. He stayed to protect her."

"Or to make us believe that." Sloan countered.

Kelly snagged the young Priest by the back of his jacket before he went for the older man's throat. "Sloan, if you really want to commit suicide then just tell me and I'll have Lee kill you."

"You honestly don't think Nick would do that." Alex was shocked by the very idea. 'Besides, Nick would have to have another plan to keep himself alive. He'd know after his father had the chest's contents that he'd be a liability. He would have to have a way to stay alive until we could…." She stopped as her more thoughtful mind started thinking and she didn't like what she came up with.

"If Nick was allied with his father then those wouldn't be concerns." Sloan nodded, pleased that someone else had seen his line of thought.

Derek had remained silent, laying his hands on the table. "I will not believe Nick would turn on the Legacy."

"Then give me an explanation on why he would do what he has." Sloan challenged. "Tell me what the boy could have been thinking by just handing the chest over and then staying there."

With a sigh, Derek stood up. "The trouble is, I can't. I can't think of a reason that Nick would have done this or how he thought he'd survive."

A sudden mild shaking then a low blast was heard from down the hall before Rachel's voice called from Kelly's radio.

"Derek, we have a problem."

The current Queen's Court Raiders all knew what that usually meant. "Bloody hell, I hope she didn't fry poor Stanley." Lee Sung muttered sourly.

Phillip felt the fear and bolted from the room. "I didn't think her powers would work with her this weak."

"If she's scared and doesn't know where she's at then her powers will work automatically to protect her." Derek explained, knowing the next question that would come. "She was probably kept heavily drugged while Joe's prisoner so her powers couldn't work."

Rachel Corrigan met them at the door to Morgan's room, looking more concerned than frightened.

"I should have become a rabbi like my mother wanted." Stan muttered from where he was leaning against the wall. "Less hassles."

"What happened?" Derek demanded, not so worried now that he saw the young medic was still breathing.

Looking into the room he saw the bright sheen on lights coming from somewhere but he couldn't see from where since the bed was clearly empty.

"I told you not to touch her. I said Stan and Rachel were handling it." Devan MacShayne could be heard complaining. "Look what you caused to happen, Jack."

"Well, that had to hurt." Alex murmured, looking around the door to see Devan trying to get his older brother dislodged from the wall. "Where's Morgan?"

Phillip didn't have to ask. He already had a pretty good idea and that was even if he ignored the bright lights. "Closet."

"She was waking up but she was scared." Rachel was explaining to the others, looking over her shoulder. "Jack had just showed up and went to touch her and…"

"She blasted him into the wall." Stan put in, rolling his eyes. "The shield's up, Kel. We can't touch her but if Rachel and I don't treat some of those wounds we're going to have more problems."

Alex had seen and dealt with a lot of things as a part of the Legacy but nothing like this. "Why would she react to Jack and not Devan?"

"Because Devan's powers don't give off the same aura as either of his brothers." Derek told her, looking at Phillip and understanding his concern. They had both seen this before. "Let me."

"The girl isn't going to know you, Derek." Sloan argued. "You know how dangerous she was as a child when scared. Her powers have increased."

Derek did know this but he also knew he'd rather risk his life than anyone else's.

Slowly approaching the closet, he opened the door and ignored the brilliant lights that would have caused anyone to back away. "Morgan." Kneeling down, he spoke quietly.

It had been twenty years since he'd had to do this type of thing and he just hoped she wasn't too far into shock.

The lights, he knew, had always been an effect of her powers. Most of the time they were harmless but now it was the shield of clear power they were covering that worried him.

"Don't….hurt." the soft British voice was like a child, her mind seeing the past as she huddled in her closet. "Please."

"No one will hurt you, honey." Derek assured her, lightly placing a hand against the shield to see if it would repel him but it stayed still. "Morgan, it's Derek. You're safe but you need to drop your shield."

Silence answered him but the shield softened against his fingers. "Where…. Where am I?" she asked hesitantly, blue eyes glassy and unseeing.

"You're back on Ang…." Derek started then stopped, suddenly knowing what he needed to say. What he had wanted to say all along. "You're home, Morgan. Phillip brought you home."

Morgan blinked at the name of her friend, seeming to remember parts of the past few she days that she wanted to recall. She didn't want to remember the heat, of being tied and gagged all the time or any of the really bad things but she could recall Nick's voice. Of feeling his arms as he held her then the noise of a plane and of being warm and safe as Phillip talked.

Slowly as Derek spoke he could feel her shield lowering until the lights had dimmed and he could see her fully.

Upon returning to the island and cleaning the wounds, Rachel had put Morgan in one of Alex's nightgowns so the material wouldn't hurt any of the welts or bandages.

"It's alright, Morgan." He promised, reaching toward her slowly to lightly smooth the hair back from her face. "Come out of there."

Looking at his outstretched hand for a long moment, Morgan considered before finally placing her hand in her former guardian's.

Gently holding her hand, Derek helped her ease closer to him then carefully took her in his arms to lift her up and return her to the bed.

"Lay back and rest." He spoke softly, keeping his hand on her face as he sat beside her. "You're safe now."

Ignoring the pain of the wounds, Morgan watched Derek closely. Keeping a tight hold of his hand, she moved her other one. Reaching out as if looking for someone.

"Phillip." Rachel spoke in a low tone, seeing what the young woman was doing and figuring what she wanted.

The young Irishman had also been watching his friend and had been going toward the bed even as the doctor was speaking.

Slipping the girl's hand into his, Phillip sat on her other side. "I'm here, luv." He assured her, knowing he would never forget the plane trip home as he had held her in his arms. "Try to sleep."

Still shaking from the shock and memories, Morgan shook her head weakly. Knowing she had something important for Derek.

"Derek, this situation with Nick has to be dealt with." Sloan declared firmly, sighing in disgust. "I never should have agreed to go along with this. He's clearly turned to…"

"Sloan, shut it." Kelly hissed, knowing his employer well enough to know how she'd take this news.

The London precept scowled. "I know no one wants to accept it but it's clear that Nick has either been turned or turned on his own and…"

"No…" Morgan whispered, trying to grip Derek's hand tighter and to pass to him what she'd been holding since Nick had given it to her.

As Sloan continued to complain, Derek looked down at what she was trying to give him.

Easing the paper from her fingers, he slowly unrolled the paper and felt his heart jump. Recognizing what it was, he understood not only why Nick had done what he had but also the extreme risk the young man had placed himself in.

"William, Nick hasn't turned." He spoke finally, brushing a comforting hand over Morgan's hair. "If anything, he's placed himself in serious danger."

"How?" Sloan demanded sourly.

Derek showed them the paper. "Sometime from when he left here to when he got to Syria, Nick took the parchment with the spell out of the chest."

"Gave it…to me." Morgan spoke weakly, shifting her eyes between Derek and Phillip. "He's….in trouble, Derek. Hurts so much."

"We'll help Nick, Morgan." Derek promised, squeezing her hand. "Stay with Rachel and Stanley and sleep. I need to talk with the others and then I'll come back to see you."

She wanted to argue but was too weak, but did hold on tighter to Phillip's hand. "Let him stay?"

Both feeling and hearing her fears, Phillip met Derek's eyes. "I'll stay with her."

"Alright. Stay with Morgan while I have Kelly and Alex start things moving." Derek nodded, wanting to get Sloan out of the bedroom before his comments upset Morgan more.

Kelly Robinson had already gotten that hint and was trying to nudge the older man out the door. "Sloan, you can move on your own or I can have Lee and Pat move you." He warned in a low tone.

Leaving Philip, along with Rachel and Stanley, with Morgan, Derek heads back to the conference room; his thoughts elsewhere until Alex finally got his attention.

"Where do we start?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I pull some strings and have someone blow that camp out of existence?" Kelly suggested, his brown eyes glittering.

As Sloan sputtered how incredibly risky that was Derek turned to face the room. "We need to get Nick out of that camp as soon as possible, especially if Morgan's feeling his pain."

"By taking the spell out of the box, Nick's left himself open to his old man's wrath plus that of whoever he's working for." Kelly muttered, scrubbing his face with both hands. "The question is, who is he working for?"

"It could be anyone since Joe has contacts all over the world." Sloan finally sighed, sitting down at the table to look at Derek fully. "I admit I may have been a bit rash at assuming Mr. Boyle had turned but you have to admit with the way things looked…"

Kelly rolled his eyes at this. "Hell, Sloan. Nick's one of my least favorite people in this world at times but even I wouldn't have accused him of turning on the Legacy. I'd have more of a guess that Dev's father would show up than that."

"Please don't suggest that too loud." Devan muttered from the door, still glaring at his disgruntled brother. "The last thing I need right now is Dad showing up in this mess."

Derek had been looking at the spell parchment closely. "I doubt if he'd still be in the same location but Kelly's people can do a flyover to check."

"Jack or Michael can check on that since they can do it more quiet like." Kelly sighed, hating this. "If Nick's father is smart at all, he'd have cleared out to a back-up base to salvage what he can from this."

Accepting this as well, Derek also understood that without the spell there was very little Joe could salvage except to take his rage out on his son. "We need to find Nick as soon as possible. Joe's temper has always been well known and he won't hesitate to kill anyone if he feels he's been made a fool of." Closing his eyes, the Legacy Precept grimly added. "Including his own son."

"Loving this guy more and more." Kelly muttered, pausing to look around. "Without the spell, is there any other way to open this supposed door?"

As Derek and Sloan exchanged grim looks it was finally Jack MacShayne who answered the merc leader's question.

"The spell is the most direct way." He replied grimly, sighing. "Unknown to many others, however, there is another way but it would take someone with a huge amount of occult knowledge to know of it and the ritual involved."

"Damn." Derek rarely swore openly but the events of recent days were wearing thin on him as he began to pace.

Kelly Robinson saw this and also the grim set of Sloan's jaw but what worried him most was the expression Jack had. "I hate mystical crap." He muttered, pinning the elder mystic with a look. "O-kay, Jack. I'm going to have to give our boss a straight answer sooner or later so how about you give me a straight answer. What's the other way?"

"Killing Nick." Derek was grim as Alex's eyebrows rose in alarm. "If Joe's employer is aware of the ritual then they could use Nick as a vessel in which to open the door."

"Yeah, that ain't happening." Kelly muttered, meeting Derek's eyes. "Gotta a clue who would have this knowledge?"

"Yes, but I was hoping he was dead." Derek sighed, pausing as he started to leave the room. "Alex, see if you can find Randolph Hitchcock's last location."

The name rang bells with Kelly but it was clear that Alex knew who the man was and even more clear by Sloan's expression that so did he.

"Do I need to ask?" Kelly asked the room in general.

Sloan scowled as he leaned back in the chair. "Randolph was a close friend of Derek's and a former member of the Legacy. His fiancée was killed while they were on a quest with Derek and he blamed him for her death." He explained, shaking his head. "He tried to gain revenge on Derek some time ago but was stopped."

"We believed he was either dead or no longer a threat." Alex spoke grimly. "He nearly drove Derek mad by giving him a cursed scroll but ran away the night it was discovered what it really was."

"Great, just great." Kelly rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "This is why I always make sure my enemies stay dead with a nice .357 slug in the forehead. They rarely come back after that."

Devan grinned at him. "Just that one time." He sought to remind.

As Kelly chose that moment to tell his friend where to go, Sloan rose to follow Derek.

He found him downstairs in his private study. "How much will you tell them?" he demanded. "Revealing the truth has already caused too much trouble."

"Joe still doesn't know the truth and even under extreme pain I don't believe Nick would tell him." Derek replied, knowing what the other man meant. "If you mean, will I tell Morgan and Phillip how much danger Nick is in then no.

"I won't have to." He quickly cut in before Sloan could respond. "The three of them were all connected and eventually Phillip will figure out the rest. I'm hoping to settle this before it dawns on Morgan because despite her injuries and fears I know she won't leave Nick in danger long."

Sloan shook his head. "You know if Randolph is involved then the danger is more since he'll do all he can to hurt you for Alicia's death and since Joe believes the girl is your child….." he left the rest unsaid as Derek merely looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Joe knows by now that Morgan cares for Nick and vice versa so by hurting Nick it'll hurt her which will hurt me." Derek nodded, leaning back in his chair to gaze at the ceiling and to the two young people upstairs. "I know that, William."

"Then you also know before either of them can complete the ritual we need to either assure Mr. Boyle's safe return or make sure he can't be of use to them." Sloan spoke these words very carefully as he was expecting the reaction to them.

Derek Rayne's eyes slowly shifted to meet his as awareness came. "If you want to go inform Kelly, much less Phillip or Morgan, that you expect Nick to be killed outright if he can't be saved then I hope you have your own affairs in order, William." He spoke as evenly as possibly even as his temper was pounding. "Telling any of them that will have you killed a heartbeat later."

Leaving Sloan in the office, Derek walked out. He needed to be away from the man who would never agree with him on anything and to check on things upstairs while ignoring the fear building in his chest.


End file.
